Dreams Of Gold
by DrmKpr
Summary: Lost in a world not of her choosing... Can love find her when all that she has are her dreams... NIA
1. Prologue

IbPrologue/b  
  
Glancing at the nearby clock Gia sighed knowing the time had come. She hated when the night rolled around because it was always the same. One day soon she will be able to walk away from all of this and never again have to look back. One day soon she will be able to hold her head high and not be ashamed of looking at her image in the mirror. Wiping at the tears that slowly made their way down her face Gia gathered her bag before leaving her small apartment. Ignoring the shouts and catcalls flung her way Gia made it into her job going quickly to the locker that housed her belongings. Collapsing on the nearby bench Gia lowered her head in her hands shielding the tears that slowly fell. She was so tired of facing these people night after night but she had no choice. As the others quickly came in to change and prepare for the night ahead Gia stood slowly undressing and redressing before making her way to the huge mirror checking her reflection. Life hadn't been kind to her but Gia was determined to make the best of what was given to her. Lovingly caressing the heart shaped locket that adorned her neck Gia tried her best to conjure up images of how her life should be before tightening the straps of her top and slowly making her way towards the stage.  
  
center*~*/center  
  
Looking over the papers that cluttered his desk Nikolas sighed praying for a distraction that would never come. He had been staring at these papers for the last few hours and they still made no sense to him. Shaking his head as he stood going slowly to the nearby window Nikolas knew that that was a lie for he understood each and every word. The truth being that he just did not care enough to even begin to think about them. Since turning twenty-one this was now his life and sadly there was nothing he could do to escape it. Just once he craved to live life as his brother did; no cares no worries, just the simple pursuit of happiness found in his lover's arms. Pushing the wasted and romanticized thoughts from his head Nikolas turned his attention back to the task at hand. The hospital was having a dinner in his honor and he was to prepare a speech thanking all that attended. But even before he could begin to write such a speech he had to sign off on the many documents and projects that littered his desk. Slowly making his way back to his desk Nikolas sighed as he shifted through the multitude of papers settling in his chair before beginning to read the document once again./I 


	2. Chapter 1 and 2

ibChapter 1 /b/i  
  
The continual hum of the fan running in the background Gia slowly padded around her tiny apartment willing the time to go slower. Retrieving a locked box hidden in the back of her closet Gia made her way to her bed slowly sitting in the center. Tenderly touching her heart shaped locket before opening it Gia retrieved a tiny key hidden inside. Reciting a silent prayer Gia slowly unlocked the box unlocking the hopes and dreams she still stored there. Moving a small stack of money to the side Gia slowly stared at the pictures of her youth. Life with her father William was anything but easy but somehow he did all that he could to keep a smile on her face. Never staying in one place for longer than a few months it was a wonder Gia made it through school let alone graduate with honors and full scholarships to her choice of schools. However her plans to go away to school were dashed when William suddenly needed her help. And now three years later she was stilled trapped helping William.  
  
Slowly counting the little money she was able to put aside Gia momentarily dreamed of the escape this money would give her. Falling back against her pillows with the money clutched closely to her chest Gia closed her eyes imagining not sandy beaches and warm island breezes but instead small secluded cottages without a neighbor or care within miles. The thought and hope of a life without sadness and pain was all that Gia truly dreamed of. Sighing knowing that regardless to how much she tried to sugarcoat it her life was hell. She was hanging on with all that she had but she was losing hope and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Thankfully as her tears slowly began to fall the alarm clock beside her bed alerted her of the time.  
  
Sighing softly Gia placed the money once again in the box and closed off her imaginings for another time. Work was calling her and knowing Harvey if she was even one minute late he would find a way to dock what little pay she got. Throwing a few items and costumes into an oversized duffel bag Gia left out quickly making her way to Goldmine. Goldmine was he last place Gia ever thought she was step foot in. How did Harvey label it. female entertainment. exotic dancing. stripping. destroyer of her life and all things she had planned. If given the choice she would not have chosen this life for herself but when situations presented themselves to her she had little to no other choice but to accept the job. She was nearly free but it seemed that with each step she took towards her freedom Harvey would find a way to pull her back a thousand steps.  
  
Shaking the thoughts from her head Gia sighed as she placed her hand on Goldmine's door taking a deep breath before going inside. Forcing a smile on her face Gia nodded to the regulars as they called out to her. Quickly scanning the club Gia said a silent prayer of thanks not seeing Harvey anywhere around. Lately he had become overly friendly with his touches and caresses and that was the last thing she wanted to have to deal with. With this being the weekend she would have more than enough unwanted touches and adding Harvey's was the last thing she wanted to do. Surprisingly the dressing room for the most part was empty as Gia dumped her bag on the nearby bench. Riffling through her bag for her first outfit of the night Gia felt as someone slowly brushed up against her. Standing quickly Gia turned around to find Harvey standing closely behind her with a smirk on his face.  
  
Harvey- [smirking] I see you made it.. br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] You knew I would.br Harvey- [slowly running his finger across her check] Wasn't too sure.br Gia- [moving away from him] Well I'm here now.br Harvey- [slowly licking his lips as he watched her] Candy's sick.br Gia- [shrugging] Ok and? br Harvey- You got her spot tonight.br Gia- [softly as she slowly turned towards Harvey] What? br Harvey- You heard me. you got her spot tonight.br Gia- But you told me I would never have to dance solo. You said.br Harvey- [shaking his head] Doesn't matter what I said. You're up there tonight.[slowly looking Gia up and down] I want to see everything you're working with.br Gia- [softly] Harvey.br Harvey- Nothing you say is going to change my mind so you might as well save your breath.br Gia- [softly] But..br Harvey- Save it Gia.br Gia- [softly] You promised.br Harvey- [closing the distance between them] I make a lot of promises. [his hand slowly going around her waist] that don't mean I have to keep them.br  
  
Gia- I'm not saying you have to but.br  
  
Harvey- [slowly running his hand along her body] Unless I start to get what I want the promises are going to stop.  
  
Thankfully before she had to reply several more dancers came into the room and Harvey quickly backed away from Gia. Quickly telling them of the situation Gia again forced a smile as they all congratulated her on getting Candy's spot for the night. The club was filling and Gia was guaranteed a huge payoff tonight. Caressing her side as he left the dressing room Harvey turned to the dancers once again wishing them a good night worth of tips. Smiling and throwing a kiss and a wink in her direction Harvey finally left allowing the dancers some privacy for dressing. Jumbled conversations flowing throughout the dressing room Gia slowly made her way towards her station plopping in her chair staring into the mirrored wall as she tried to calm her nerves for the night ahead. Letting various conversations drift to her Gia listened quietly as the dancers all spoke at once.  
  
Dancer #1- That cow ain't sick. she's just trying to keep from paying me what she owes me.br Dancer #2- Well from what I heard she just might be sick but not in the way you're thinking.br Dancer #1- What the hell does that mean? br Dancer #2- She's pregnant.br Dancer #3- Girl you are lying. br Dancer #2- [shaking her head] No. she told me herself.br Dancer #1- [fixing her costume in the mirror] Lucky bitch. she won't have to be up in this hellhole for at least a year.br Dancer #2- [laughing] A year. like Harvey is really going to let her have any time let alone a year off.br Dancer #3- He wouldn't really make her dance while she was pregnant would he? br Dancer #2- With Harvey you can never be too sure.br Dancer #1- You know now that I think about it she's not the lucky one. [nodding in Gia's direction] Harvey's new plaything is. seeing how she got Candy's spot and she ain't even officially gone yet.br Dancer #2- [laughing as she noticed Gia's expression] You wrong.. br Dancer #1- It's the truth. hell we better go and get whatever tips we can get now before he starts demanding we hand them over to her. br Dancer #3- Yeah right. I'm not giving her a thing.br Dancer #1- You better be quiet before she runs and tells Harvey and we all be in trouble. br Dancer #2- [laughing as they exited the dressing room in their skimpy outfits] Ooh I'm scared.  
  
Shaking her head as they left Gia knew she had to find a way out of Goldmine and Brooklyn as quickly as possible or she was going to break. Slowly leaning back and resting her head on the back of her chair as she closed her eyes to the noise around her Gia said a silent prayer again asking the Heavens above for a glimmer of hope. for something to hold on to to get her through the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Nikolas sighed as he checked his watch again for at least the fifth time in the last ten minutes. Lucky had begged and begged for him to join him on his last weekend of freedom and he himself was late. Shaking his head Nikolas softly smiled thinking of Lucky. Who would have thought his younger brother would be on the verge of marriage and commitment. Lucky whose whole philosophy had been to drink, party, and have sex with as many women as possible was now less than a month away from pledging his eternal love and devotion to one woman in front of a congregation filled with family and friends.. Laughing softly again at whole situation Nikolas could not help but wonder if he himself would ever be given a chance to experience life as Lucky. Sighing knowing the answer Nikolas again wondered how differently his life would have been had he refused the crown at 21 and instead had insisted as his grandfather's will stated that he wait until his 25th birthday for all the responsibilities he was now forced to handle. Knowing these thoughts would help him none whether tonight or any other night Nikolas blocked all from his mind as he heard Lucky and his friends finally arriving.  
  
Nikolas- [slowly standing] I was wondering if you had forgotten.br Lucky- [laughing] Never that. Elizabeth has already told me that this will be the last time I can go to a place like this so there was no way I was missing this. br Nikolas- [smiling] So she forbidding you from places such as this even before the I do's? br Lucky- [laughing] Yup. unless of course if my older brother was about to make a trip down the isle. then of course I would have to go. br Nikolas- [slowly nodding] Of course.br Lucky- Yeah I couldn't let you go alone. what kind of brother would I be if I let that happen? br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] Well sorry to disappoint you little brother but this may be your last time at the club seeing I have no plans on marriage any time soon. br Lucky- You say that now but wait until you see these dancers.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] I highly doubt.br Lucky- [leaning in close to Nikolas as he softly whispered] Don't tell Elizabeth but there are some in there I'd drop her for in a heartbeat.br Nikolas- [laughing] I'm telling her what you said.br Lucky- But you promised..br Nikolas- [still laughing] I promised nothing.br Kevin- Are we going to get this show on the road or what? br Nikolas- [nodding] Of course. just have to alert my pilot when we are ready to leave.[looking once again at Lucky] Is this everyone? br Lucky- [nodding]Yeah.br Nikolas- Then I suggest we take our seats and I will alert the pilot we are ready to leave. br Kevin- What about when we get to Brooklyn? br Nikolas- I have a stretch Hummer limousine waiting for us.br Kevin- [as he buckled his seatbelt] Must be nice to get whatever you want at the snap of your fingers.br Nikolas- [somberly as he slowly shook his head] I wouldn't know.br Kevin- [leaning back in his chair] You could've fooled me. br Nikolas- [softly] Everything is not how it seems.br Kevin- Well I'd trade places with you if you're not happy.br Nikolas- It's more than that.br Kevin- [looking around the plane] I don't see anything worth complaining about.br Nikolas- I'm not complaining it's just.br Lucky- Hey leave my brother alone or you won't be making this trip.br Kevin- I was just making conversation. [holding his hands up in surrender] I didn't mean any harm.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] None taken.br Pilot- Mr. Cassadine we are cleared and prepared to take off.br Nikolas- Thank you Lewis.br Pilot- Once airborne and stabilized you all are allowed to remove your seatbelts and a stewardess will be there to serve you shortly. br Nikolas- [nodding] Thank you again Lewis.br Pilot- My pleasure sir.  
  
Securing his seatbelt Nikolas lost himself in the words of Lucky's friend. What was he seeing that Nikolas spent his entire life searching for? Could happiness really be given to him with a snap of his fingers? Could he really have everything he wanted if he simply reached for and demanded it? As the stewardess slowly made her way towards the group Nikolas again pushed these wasted thoughts from his head and again willed himself to enjoy this rare night out with his brother and his friends.  
  
Having declined the many drinks given out on the plane Nikolas sat in the back of the stretch SUV trying his best to participate in conversation and antics of the group.  
  
Nikolas- [as they sped towards their destination] Who's idea was it to come here? br Kevin- [proudly thumping his chest] That would be mine? br Nikolas- Why here? br Lucky- [laughing] Because he can't get any attention anywhere else. And he knows if he gives up a few dollars he'll get all the attention he wants.br Kevin- [laughing as he threw a balled up napkin at him] Shut up. I saw how you were looking at Candy last time. You want her so bad it's killing you.br Lucky- [shaking his head] All I want is my Elizabeth..br Kevin- You wouldn't be wanting her if she wasn't pregnant.br Lucky- [angrily] What did you say? br Jeff- [seeing Lucky's sudden anger] Hey this is supposed to be a celebration. come on guys let it go for one night. Kevin stop being an ass and Lucky calm down man you know he's full of shit. just let it go because without or without you I'm going up in iGoldmine/i tonight. br Lucky- [slowly shaking his head] Oh I'm going up in there if it kills me.br Jeff- All right. then let's forget the BS for one night and worry about it another night.br Lucky- [nodding] I'm down for that.br Jeff- [looking at Kevin] Kevin? br Kevin- [shrugging] Me too. I wasn't trying to start anything. you know how I am. br Lucky - Yeah. just don't mention Elizabeth again.br Kevin- Elizabeth who? br Lucky- Yeah all right.  
  
Pulling up in front of iGoldmine/i all conversation ended as the group slowly exited the limousine. As the others slowly made their way towards the entrance Nikolas pulled Lucky to the side quickly questioning him.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Is Elizabeth really.br Lucky- Yes but that's not why I'm marrying her. I love her. I have for a long time and I will probably love her for a million more years... br Nikolas- Are you sure? I don't want you going through all of this just because you feel you have to.br Lucky- [softly as he shook her head] I love her man. if I didn't we wouldn't be doing this regardless to if she two months or twenty months pregnant.br Nikolas- [softly laughing] Twenty months? br Lucky- [smiling]You know what I'm trying to say.br Nikolas- [laughing]Yeah I do.br Lucky- Good now let's go before someone steals all of Candy's treats away from me.br Nikolas- [laughing] Ok whatever that means.br Lucky- [laughing as they slowly walked to the door] You'll find out soon enough.br Nikolas- [softly] Is that good or bad? br Lucky- [laughing] Good definitely good.br Nikolas- [softly as he entered iGoldmine/i] Dear God. br Lucky- [shouting as he walked towards his group of friends] I'm home. Daddy's home!  
  
Slowly looking around the club Nikolas eyed the huge stage that took up the majority of the room. With a bar surrounding the stage as well as one to both the right and left of it Nikolas shook his head wondering how long this night would last. And as a seemingly endless parade of barely clothed women walked around the club stopping to chat and sit with various customers Nikolas wondered why he had even agreed to come to such a place with Lucky.  
  
Lucky- [yelling at Nikolas from across the room] Come on bro the show is just about to start!  
  
Quickly going to the table Nikolas slid into his seat staring wide-eyed around the club at everything that was so foreign to him.  
  
Jeff- [slowly shaking his head] Yo Lucky I have some bad news man.br Lucky- What? br Jeff- [clutching at his chest as he slowly shook his head] No sweet treats tonight.br Lucky- Huh? br Jeff- No Candy tonight.br Lucky- Come again.br Steve- Candy's not dancing tonight. hell she's not even here. br Lucky- [quickly standing] Then hell we can leave now.. br Nikolas- [softly] No.br Kevin- [laughing] Looks like the prince is getting into hanging with commoners.br Jeff- Kevin.br Kevin- [shrugging] Hey I'm just saying.  
  
Not knowing why he suddenly spoke up or even why he suddenly wanted to stay but something was telling him to remain where he was. And if it meant staying alone he would do so. Thankfully as Lucky and his friends settled back into their seats Nikolas trained his eyes on the stage and waited for whatever was to come.  
  
ibChapter 2/i/b  
  
Deciding to skip the set Gia remained in her chair again closing her eyes and ears to the noise and sights around her. If it took all of her strength she would never be Harvey's plaything. His touches and unhidden lust sickened her and if she never did anything she would find a way to finally get away from him and this place. From the moment he came to her "offering" his help Gia felt trapped and ultimately used and as much as that cost her she would not lose the last bit of self respect she had by giving in to him. Shaking her head knowing that each touch and whisper he sent her way chipped at her resolve Gia silently prayed again for a sign she knew would never come.  
  
Her eyes still tightly closed Gia suddenly tensed as she felt a gentle hand placed on her forehead. Slowly opening her eyes Gia again relaxed as she locked eyes with her only saving grace from the last three years. Thrown into the job and subsequent lifestyle Gia was drowning until Alma offered her a lifeline and her hand in friendship. Amazingly beautiful, with long flowing wavy hair, caramelized skin, and the kindest eyes Gia had ever seen, Alma came into Gia's life when she needed her most. Though no more than a few years older than Gia herself Alma took Gia under her wings protecting and guiding her the best she could. And in all the time she had known Gia could not understand Alma's reasoning for dancing. Her claims of the rush of excitement and the feel of wild abandonment never made any sense to Gia. And many times after their limitless conversations Gia would sense a sadness about her. It was a though she too was holding on to a pain she was not ready to share. Her smiling eyes welcoming her in once again Alma softly spoke to Gia all at once putting her at ease.  
  
Alma- [softly] Hey sweetie.br Gia- [softly] Hey.br Alma- [softly smiling] Why the long face? br Gia- You didn't hear the good news? br Alma- Naw. [shaking her head as she sat in the chair next to Gia] what's going on? br Gia- Candy's sick. [shaking her head] pregnant. whatever.br Alma- That's the good news? [shrugging] hell with as many customers as she sleeps with I'm not surprised.br Gia- [shaking her head] No that's not the good news.br Alma- Then what? br Gia- Guess who got her spot tonight.br Alma- But I thought Harvey promised.br Gia- [shrugging]You know Harvey. if its something he wants then he'll get it regardless.br Alma- [softly] Sweetie.br Gia- [whispering] I hate this place.br Alma- Then quit.br Gia- I can't.br Alma- Gia.br Gia- [shaking her head] I have to worry about William and.br Alma- You shouldn't have to worry about that.br Gia- I do.br Alma- Why? br Gia- Because if I don't. no one else will. br Alma- [softly] Gia.br Gia- Alma he's my father. he's all that I have. what else am I supposed to do? br Alma- You're too good for this place.br Gia- [softly as she slowly shook her head] I don't feel like it.  
  
Quickly going to her Alma gently took Gia's face in her hands softly talking to her.  
  
Alma- [gently cradling her face] Regardless to what goes on in this club or what anybody says you are better than this place. You are better than what you are doing. [softly smiling] Sweetie you are the best person I have ever met. br Gia- [softly smiling] I'm going to miss you when you leave.br Alma- [sitting once again] I'm going to miss you too. You're like the little sister I always wanted.br Gia- [softly as tears suddenly filled her eyes] I wish.br Alma- You wish what? br Gia- [quickly shaking her head blocking her memories] Don't forget me when you leave.br Alma- Never that. you're going to have to come and visit me once I get settled.br Gia- [shaking her head]You know Harvey is not going to let me get any time off. br Alma- [shrugging] The hell with Harvey. come anyway.br Gia- Yeah ok.br Alma- I'm going to have a bed waiting for you and everything.br Gia- [smiling] I'm going to hold you to that.br Alma- Good.br Gia- Good.br Alma- [after a few minutes of silence] What are you going to dance to? br Gia- I don't know. [shaking her head] whatever song it is it had better be short as hell.br Alma- [softly laughing] You are too much.br Gia- I'm serious. I bet you could guess that the other dancers weren't too happy with me getting Candy's spot.br Alma- [fanning her hand] Forget those cows. they're jealous if someone has an extra hook in their locker. br Gia- [softly whispering as she leaned back in her chair once again] Can you dance for me? br Alma- Baby I would if I could.  
  
Noticing the light blinking above the dressing room door Gia sighed knowing her time to hit the stage was near.  
  
Gia- [slowly sitting up in the chair] I guess that's my cue.br Alma- [gently touching her arm] Find a face in the crowd and focus on that face and it'll go faster.br Gia- [softly as she nodded] Yeah.br Alma- It won't be as bad as you think.br Gia- [softly as several dancers returned to the dressing room] I hope not.  
  
Slowly rising Gia once again went to her bag searching through its contents until she found the costume she would be wearing. Taking a deep breath Gia slowly went through her ritual of undressing and then redressing for the stage.  
  
~*~  
  
As the drinks were passed around the table Nikolas sat back watching as Lucky and his friends partied the night away. Something made him want to stay at this club and regardless of the antics going on around him Nikolas was determined to have a clear head when the cause finally came to him. As several dancers joined them at the table sitting on various laps tossing back drinks with those around Nikolas kept his eyes trained on the stage. Yet as the music slowed allowing the dancers still dancing the opportunity to work the stage for more tips Nikolas looked quickly at Lucky shaking his head as he watched Lucky. His hand slowly moving up a dancer's leg as he gently kissed her neck Lucky looked up catching his brother's eye. Seeing an unknown emotion Lucky quickly tried to explain himself.  
  
Lucky- [softly] Pretty soon I won't be able to do this.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] If you say so.br Lucky- [whispering] Don't tell Elizabeth.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] Lucky.br Kevin- Mad because you're not getting any attention huh prince? br Nikolas- Excuse me? br Kevin- You flash a couple of dollars and you can have a dancer sitting on your lap too.br Nikolas- I'll pass.br Kevin- [shrugging] It was just a suggestion. br Nikolas- [flatly] Not a good one.br Lucky- This is the last night I will ever get to do this.br Kevin- [mumbling] Candy won't be happy to hear that.br Lucky- [quickly giving Kevin a look] I want to enjoy this without feeling guilty.br Nikolas- You don't have to explain anything to me.br Lucky- But.br Nikolas- You make your own decisions and you will have to deal with the consequences of your actions.br Kevin- [fanning his hand at Nikolas ] No one wants to hear that. We came here to have a good time. if you don't want to do that go and sit in the car. Now if you want to have some fun pull out your money and start tipping these lovely ladies and let Lucky worry about that nonsense tomorrow. br Lucky- [nodding] Kevin's right. let's just have some fun and I'll worry about Elizabeth and everything else tomorrow.br Dancer- Who's Elizabeth? br Kevin- [smirking] Lucky's fiancé. br Dancer- [wrapping her arms around Lucky's neck as she turned to him] Lucky you about to up and get married on me? br Lucky- [smiling] Well.br Dancer- [gently kissing his neck as she moved on his lap] Maybe I can do something to change your mind.br Lucky- [laughing as his hands moved on her again] Maybe.  
  
Shaking his head once again Nikolas signaled a waitress to the table quickly placing an order. Drowning his drink once brought Nikolas again turned his attention back to the stage as the music ceased and the MC came over the speakers. 


	3. Chapter 3and 4

biChapter 3 /b/i  
  
MC ~ Ladies and gentlemen we have a special performance for you tonight. Our sweet treat Candy is not here but we have something or should I say someone who is guaranteed to keep your dreams happy and wet for nights to come. This is her first time as a featured dancer so I want y'all to be kind and put your hands together for Wet Dream.  
  
biMmm yeahbr Mmm yeahbr Oh yeah oh/b/i  
  
As the music slowly began to play Nikolas' gaze was locked on the stage to see who and why anyone would call themselves Wet Dream. With Lucky's friends already grating on his nerves the last thing he wanted to do was sit through another performance of a dancer he wouldn't give a second look to if they were on the street. Why he had even agreed to come to such a place was beyond his grasp yet here he sat watching as another dancer took the stage. Ready to take Kevin's suggestion and go and sit in their car Nikolas focused his attention on the stage his heart stopping as he took in all of her.  
  
biHey my babybr Why you looking so downbr Baby you need a girl like me around br Don't frownbr Hey my babybr Tell me why you crybr Here take my hand and (yeah) br Wipe those tears from your eye/i/b  
  
Her heart pounding as she slowly stepped on the stage Gia momentarily froze feeling everyone's gaze on her. Somehow in the three years she worked at Goldmine she had managed to avoid this very moment. Taking a deep breath trying her best to keep her tears at bay Gia slowly moved about the stage willing the music to overtake her. Slowly untying the sash on her negligee Gia opened her robe revealing more of herself to those in the crowd. The cheers of appreciation rippling throughout the crowd Gia tried to disappear into herself as she again willed the music to go faster.  
  
biCan I talk to you (can I talk to you) br Comfort you (comfort) br Let me know (just wanna let you know) br I care for you (oh yeah) /b/i  
  
Willing her to look in his direction Nikolas blocked out all around lost in the sight of her. Never imagining to see someone as beautiful as she Nikolas sat awed not knowing quite what to do. Watching her intently Nikolas saw her apprehension and he wanted to go to her and shield her from whatever was causing her discomfort. Watching as trembling hands went to the straps of her negligee Nikolas stood ready to go to the stage if she indeed needed him.  
  
biCan I talk to you (I wanna talk) br Comfort you (gotta let you baby) br Let you knowbr I care for you (I care) /b/i  
  
Touching the straps of her negligee Gia felt as her tears again threatened to overtake her. Dancing at the Goldmine weighing heavy on her soul Gia felt even more degraded as she stood before all slowly removing her clothes. Letting the gown slowly trickle down her legs Gia quickly covered herself shielding all from view. Clothed in only a tiny pair of underwear Gia turned her back on the audience slowly going to the pole in the middle of the stage slowly moving against it as she still covered herself. Knowing that when she turned and faced the audience again she would have to remove her hand Gia kept her back to them as long as possible. Hearing them call out to her Gia took a deep breath before slowly turning back to the crowd.  
  
biHey sexy babybr Why'd your girl leave you in painbr To let a fine man like you gobr She must be insanebr Hey sexy babybr There's no need to worrybr Oh boy if you call on mebr I'll come, I'll come in a hurry/i/b  
  
Looking up slowly Gia commanded her mind to do as Alma had suggested and find a face in the crowd to focus on. Her gaze slowly going around the club she suddenly stilled as she saw him gazing back at her. Even from across the room she could feel the intensity of his stare. His dark orbs slowly pulling her in Gia moved closer to the end of the stage slowly swaying to the music as she continued to stare at him.  
  
biCan I talk to you (come on) br Comfort you (I love you) br Let me know (oh baby) br I care for you (I love you yes I do) /b/i  
  
Staring at him still Gia began to remove her hand covering herself until she felt the rough caress of hand on her leg. Looking down into a gap toothed smile of a drunkened patron Gia again felt tears rush to her. Her eyes rising to lock with his again a lonely tear slowly made its way down her cheek as she saw a slight shake of his head.  
  
biCan I talk to you (I wanna talk) br Comfort you (give me the chance) br Let you know (I wanna let you know) br I care for you (gotta let you know that I love you) /b/i  
  
Seeing obvious emotion cross her face Nikolas again felt an urge to rush to her and protect her as best he could. She was in pain and though he did not know her Nikolas felt her pain as she stood before him. Slowly shaking his head in a way to let her know that if need be he was there for her Nikolas paused not knowing if she saw his movements in the darkened club. Moving closer still to the stage Nikolas stopped as he watched as her face cloud over again with emotion.  
  
biHold on (hold on) br Stay strong (stay strong) br Press on (for me baby) br I care for you (I care for you) br Hold on (hold on) br Stay strong (stay strong) br Press on (press on for me) br I care for you (baby) /b/i  
  
Harvey coming to stand behind the handsome stranger with a lust filled smirk on his face Gia felt suddenly self-conscious. Never removing her hand from across her chest Gia slowly bent to retrieve her robe from the floor draping it lightly across her body as she continued to move to the music. Harvey's eyes following her every move Gia moved quickly to the back of the stage as she slowly attempted to leave the stage.  
  
ibCan I talk to you (I wanna talk) br Comfort you (I wanna hold you tight) br Let me know (just wanna let you know) br I care for you (that I care for you) /b/i  
  
Locking eyes once again with her unknown admirer Gia softly smiled as she saw unexpected tenderness on his face. Seeing a tender smile grace her face Nikolas too found himself smiling. Words could not describe what his heart and head was thinking. Who was she and why did she have such an effect on him? Slowly returning to the table ignoring the chatter going about the table Nikolas again trained his eyes on the stage awaiting another glimpse of her. Retreating to the dressing room Gia tied the robe tightly around herself as thoughts of him came back to her. Who was he and why out of everyone in the club was she drawn to him and his gaze? Leaning back once again in her chair Gia closed her eyes his face coming again to her. Blocking out the comments and talk of the other dancers as they once again entered the dressing room Gia kept her eyes closed lost in thoughts of him.  
  
ibCan I talk to you (ohhh) /b/i  
  
iSong ~ bI Care For You/b ~ Aaliyah ~ Aaliyah /i  
  
biChapter 4 /b/i  
  
As talk continued around the table Nikolas slowly leaned into Lucky whispering softly.  
  
Nikolas- Who was that? br Lucky- According to the MC her name is Wet Dream.br Nikolas- How long..br Lucky- [slowly shaking his head] I've never seen her before.br Nikolas- [softly] So you know nothing about her? br Kevin- [laughing] Is the prince in love? br Dancer- Prince? br Kevin- Yeah baby you're sitting with genuine royalty.br Dancer- Hell I should be sitting on his lap then.br Kevin- [grabbing her around the waist] Don't you dare.br Dancer- [laughing] You know I'd never leave you baby.br Kevin- [laughing as he kissed her neck] You better not.  
  
Shaking his head as talk again went around the table Nikolas sat back thinking about dancer who had just graced the stage. Repeating her name slowly over and over in his head Nikolas yearned to know more of her. Never having imagined anyone as she in such a place Nikolas wished he would have continued to the stage touching her softly, proving her real before taking her in his arms and escaping from Goldmine. Shaking his thoughts from his head Nikolas softly smiled realizing how crazy his thinking had turned. He had no idea who or what this girl was and to run on stage vowing to be her protector was ridiculous. Who was he to say she needed saving and more importantly who was he to try and save her if she did? And yet remembering the emotion in her eyes when theirs locked Nikolas sighed wondering if anything he was thinking had merit. Realizing Lucky was speaking to him Nikolas turned his attention to his brother finally listening to all that he was saying.  
  
Lucky- So what do you think? br Nikolas- About? br Lucky- The private room.br Nikolas- Excuse me? br Lucky- We were thinking about getting a private room and a couple of dancers.br Nikolas- For what? br Lucky- [shrugging] For whatever.br Nikolas- Lucky.br Lucky- Look all that's gonna happen is we get a private room and a couple of dancers and we get a private show of our own.br Nikolas- Lucky I don't think..br Kevin- [shaking his head] You're not invited next time. learn how to have a good time damn.br Lucky- Kevin lay off.br Kevin- No. if I had known your brother was this bad I would have stayed home.br Lucky- Kevin.br Kevin- What the hell is wrong with him? Are you afraid of a lap dance or something.br Jeff- Kevin.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] Do whatever you want to do Lucky.br Lucky- Nikolas are you going to come too or..br Nikolas- [calmly as he held his anger in check] Whatever you want to do Lucky.br Kevin- [quickly kissing his dancer on the neck] Then let's do this. br Jeff- How do we do this? I mean we have to talk to Harvey don't we? br Kevin- [nodding] I'll take care of it.  
  
Quickly leaving the table Kevin went in search of Harvey telling him all that they wanted. With Kevin gone Lucky tried to speak to Nikolas to no response. Sighing as he leaned back against the seat Lucky quietly sat waiting for Kevin to return. Rushing back to the table all smiles Kevin flopped down in the booth retelling all that Harvey said.  
  
Kevin- We have the room for thirty minutes.br Jeff- How much? br Kevin- One fifty per dancer.br Nikolas- For what? br Kevin- [slowly smiling] A lap dance..br Nikolas- One hundred and fifty dollars for a lap dance? br Kevin- [laughing] Among other things.br Nikolas- What does that mean? br Kevin- [shaking his head] Nothing. I was just kidding man. let's go.  
  
Rising to go to the VIP room the group stood by the table looking back at Nikolas who remained seated.  
  
Lucky- You coming? br Nikolas- No. I think I'll pass.br Lucky- Nikolas..br Nikolas- I'll pass..br Kevin- You have to come.. br Nikolas- [flatly] Why? br Kevin- I got your dancer for you.br Nikolas- My dancer? br Kevin- Wet Dream. the chick just on stage. the one you were salivating over.br Nikolas- Excuse me? br Lucky- Come Nikolas please. this is my last night of freedom and I want you there.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] Lucky.br Lucky- Nikolas please.br Kevin- Hey if you don't want her. I can handle two dancers.br Lucky- You coming? br Nikolas- [rising as he slowly shook his head] Let's just get this over with.  
  
Slowly following behind the group Nikolas wondering her reaction when face to face they came.  
  
~*~  
  
Her eyes closed tightly Gia leaned back in her chair as thoughts of him continued to come to her. Something about him was drawing her in but what she did not know. In her three years working at Goldmine she had never encountered a reaction to a customer as had to him. Hearing the other dancers milling about changing into different costumes Gia sat back hoping to sit out the next set wanting to prolong her thoughts of him. Feeling a gentle hand on her shoulder Gia again turned to the smiling eyes of Alma as she softly spoke to her.  
  
Alma- [softly] You ok? br Gia- Yeah.br Alma- I told you it wouldn't be as bad as you thought.br Gia- [softly] It was worse.br Alma- But I thought.br Gia- I'm glad its over and I hope I never have to do that again.br Alma- But.br Gia- I don't see how anyone can get up there night after night and it not effect them.br Alma- Gia baby you're up there too.br Gia- I know but being center stage with everyone looking and watching you. normally I can disappear in the back ground and not have to be deal with a lot of customers.br Alma- [softly]You learn to deal with it.br Gia- I don't think I ever will.br Alma- When you don't have a choice. [shaking her head as she forced a smile on her face] hey you want to come over my place after work and help me pack. I have a couple of things for you.br Gia- [softly smiling] What kind of things.br Alma- You have to come over and find out. br Gia- Ok. [after several moments of silence] do you think people look at us differently because we work at Goldmine? br Alma- What do you mean? br Gia- Say you see this amazing amazing man and you want to go and talk to him. br Alma- Yeah..br Gia- Do you think he'll think less of you because you work at a strip club.br Alma- [softly] Is he a customer? br Gia- Why does it matter? br Alma- [slowly shaking her head] Never mix this job with anything else. it'll never work out the way you want it to.br Gia- But.br Alma- [softly as she touched her stomach] Listen to me Gia. don't do it. br Gia- [whispering] Alma what.br Alma- [shaking her head] Just don't do it.br Gia- [softly smiling as she attempted to change the subject and mood] How am I going to survive with you all the way in Florida? br Alma- You will.br Gia- [softly smiling] I don't know.br Alma- [gently touching her cheek] You're stronger than you know. I have no doubt you will make it.br Gia- [gently covering her hand] Alma.br Harvey- Gia you're up.br Gia- [turning towards Harvey] I'm what? br Harvey- You heard me. you're up.br Gia- Up for what? br Harvey- Someone requested your services.br Gia- My what? br Harvey- [smirking] Your services. br Alma- What the hell are you talking about? br Harvey- Someone asked for a lap dance.br Gia- [softly] A lap dance.br Harvey- Yeah..br Gia- But I've never. I don't know how to.br Harvey- Well I guess you'll learn today.br Gia- But you said.br Harvey- [shrugging] I've said a lot of things.br Alma- Why are you making her do this? You of all people know.br Harvey- You know what Alma. save it. she can't hide behind you anymore.br Alma- What? br Harvey- This is her job.br Gia- I never said it wasn't but.br Harvey- How many of these other dancers get a choice of when and how they are going to dance? None. and Gia don't either.br Alma- I'll dance for her.br Harvey- No. he asked for Gia specifically. it's about time she start working off what's owed.br Gia- That's what I've been doing..br Harvey- Then I suggest you start doing something on the side because what you've been giving me is not nearly enough.br Alma- You really are an a**hole you know that.br Gia- [shaking her head] It's all right. br Alma- [staring down Harvey] No it's not. you don't have to do this.br Harvey- [smirking] Uhh yes she does. unless of course she don't care how Will is doing.br Alma- That's low. br Gia- [shaking her head] It's ok. where do I have to go? And who's asking for me? br Harvey- VIP Room Three. bachelor party going on. you'll know who's waiting for you. br Gia- [softly] A bachelor party.br Harvey- Don't worry you're not doing all of them. [softly laughing] yet.br Alma- Harvey.br Harvey- She's owes me not the other way around. so until she works off what's owed she's gonna start dancing how and with who I say. br Alma- [shaking her head]You're sick.br Harvey- Probably. [laughing as he turned and walked away] room three Gia and now.br Alma- [as Harvey left] You don't have to do this.br Gia- [nodding] Yes I do. br Alma- [grabbing her hand] Come to Florida with me. Harvey will never know.br Gia- [softly smiling] I wish I could but I can't leave William.br Alma- Gia.br Gia- [softly as she walked away] I can't leave him.  
  
Blocking out Alma's calls from behind Gia slowly made her way towards the VIP rooms. Knowing everything would change once Alma was gone Gia knew she had to get used to how things would be now. Alma for whatever reason was able to stand up to Harvey and get what she wanted but with her now leaving Gia would be on her own and as much as she wished she could avoid it she would have to once again learn how to survive on her own. Maneuvering along the narrow hallway that lead to the VIP rooms Gia took a deep breath before going inside. Looking around the room Gia watched as various dancers slowly gave lap dances to the smiling men below them. Watching as hands and mouths slowly slid over one another Gia fought the urge to turn and run to Alma begging her to take her with her. Her gaze going around the room once more Gia's eyes landed on him as he stared back at her. Her heart pounding rapidly Gia slowly made her way to him staring down at him. Unable to stop herself Gia gently reached out caressing his face as she softly smiled at him. Having seen her from the moment she walked into the room Nikolas sat frozen unsure of what to do and/or say to her. And now as she stood before him softly caressing his cheek Nikolas stared up at her awed by her beauty. His hand slowly covering hers Nikolas too smiled as he felt her effect on his heart and head. Remembering the emotion from before and seeing the uncertainty still Nikolas stopped her as she moved to straddle him.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] No. 


	4. Chapter 5 and 6

biChapter 5 /b/i  
  
Nikolas- [softly] No.br Gia- [softly] It's ok.br Nikolas- Don't do this. [slowly shaking his head] you don't have to do this.br Gia- [whispering] I have to.br Nikolas- [stopping her once again] No.  
  
Quickly looking around the room Gia involuntarily shivered as she saw Harvey staring back at her. Feeling her tremble Nikolas looked to the door watching as a slow smirk spread across Harvey's face as he stood watching Gia. Instinctively taking her hand in his Nikolas softly whispered to Gia as she turned her attention back to him.  
  
Nikolas- [whispering] Are you ok? br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] No.br Nikolas- Then don't do this.br Gia- [softly] But you paid for a lap dance and.  
  
Quickly reaching into his pocket Nikolas withdrew a wad of money. Selecting a few bills Nikolas discretely passed the money to Gia before looking back up at her. Confused by his offering Gia softly whispered to him.  
  
Gia- [softly] Why.br Nikolas- I don't want a lap dance.  
  
Looking quickly at the money in hand Gia turned saddened eyes to Nikolas softly speaking with him.  
  
Gia- [slowly shaking her head] I don't do that.br Nikolas- What are you talking about? br Gia- [softly as her tears threatened to fall] You asked for a lap dance. [as a single tear slipped down her face] all I can do is a lap dance. br Nikolas- [softly as he sat confused by her reaction] What did I say. [quickly shaking his head as realization came to him] I didn't mean. I. I.  
  
Quickly looking around noticing the stares from the other dancers Gia quickly moved away from Nikolas running from the room hoping to escape once again in the dressing room. Looking around thankful that the dressing room was again empty Gia collapsed into her nearby chair trying to clear her head and heart from the feelings this stranger once again gave to her. Wiping away her silly tears Gia shrugged wondering why she would think he would view her as anything different than what and who she was. He wasn't the first customer to want more than just a dance from her but she thought he was different. The compassion in his eyes. the longing she thought she felt. Quickly throwing her belongings into her duffel bag needing and hoping to escape her useless emotions Gia suddenly froze as she felt a hand on the small of her back. Slowly turning Gia's heart sank as she locked eyes with a smirking Harvey.  
  
Harvey- [smirking] Where do you think you're going? br Gia- [softly] Home.br Harvey- I think not. you shift is not over and.br Gia- I don't care. I'm going home. I don't feel well and.br Harvey- [smiling] I guess you took my suggestion huh? br Gia- What are you talking about? br Harvey- I saw him slip you some money. You trying to get away from me faster? br Gia- [softly] You don't know what you're talking about.br Harvey- I guess I'm going to have to call and check up on William.br Gia- I'm not going anywhere Harvey I just want to go home.br Harvey- [slowly running his finger across her exposed cleavage] Don't think you can get away from me Gia. don't forget what you owe me. br Gia- [softly] How can I? You tell me every chance you get.br Harvey- [leaning forward lightly kissing her neck] I just want you to remember who owes who.  
  
Slowly nodding Gia backed away from Harvey collecting the rest of her things. As she slowly walked out the door Gia softly sighed as she heard Harvey call out to her.  
  
Harvey- Gia.br Gia- [slowly turning to Harvey] What is it? br Harvey- [slowly smelling her left behind towel] I expect you here tomorrow.br Gia- [softly] Yeah.br Harvey- [slowly licking his lips] Alma won't be here to protect you any more. br Gia- [slowly nodding her head] I know.  
  
Taking a deep breath Gia again turned and walked out of the dressing room. Collapsing against the nearby wall Gia closed her eyes praying for the day she would and could walk away from Harvey, Goldmine, and all the hurt and pain it brought to her and never again look back. Wrapping her jacket tightly around her once more Gia slowly walked through Goldmine ignoring the shouts and calls to her. Once outside Gia slowly closed her eyes taking a deep breath thankful for the momentary reprieve leaving Goldmine gave her. Her eyes slowly opening Gia suddenly stilled coming face to face with the stranger from the club.  
  
~*~  
  
Watching as she ran from him Nikolas rose from his chair ready to go after her only to be stopped by a smirking Kevin.  
  
Kevin- [smirking] I guess you weren't offering enough.br Nikolas- What? br Kevin- Had you slipped her a few more dollars she might of given you more than just a lap dance. br Nikolas- [angrily] You don't know what the hell you are talking about. br Kevin- Yeah whatever. [shaking his head as his dancer again began to move on him] don't waste your time or money running after her. she's not interested.br Nikolas- [mumbling as he turned and walked away] Go to hell.br Kevin- [laughing] I'm already there.  
  
As Nikolas continued to walk away from the group and the room Kevin quickly called out as he moved his hands across his dancer's body.  
  
Kevin- Hey who's gonna pay for this? br Nikolas- [slowly turning back towards Kevin] What? br Kevin- You've got to pay the man for our little party here.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] I don't think so.br Kevin- Somebody's got to pay.br Nikolas- [as he walked out] Not me.  
  
Quickly scanning the club Nikolas searched out Wet Dream hoping he'd somehow catch her eye again and they could talk. He wanted to explain away his reasons for offering her more money. Looking into her eyes he could easily see and read that she did not want to do a lap dance for him or anyone else. And his offer of more money was his way of saving her from having to perform the lap dance and/or any more lap dances for that night. Something about her made him want to be her protector. something about her tender smile made him want to wrap her in his arms and never let go. Shaking the foolish thoughts from his head Nikolas continued to look around for her hoping against hope that he would see her. Having no luck in finding her Nikolas rushed outside wanting to speak with the limousine driver ready to question his as to whether or not he's seen her. Rushing outside Nikolas quickly questioned his driver only to be crestfallen when he too said he had not seen her. Sighing ready to go back in the club and drag his brother out before he did something he would regret Nikolas' heart began to beat rapidly as he watched her slowly exiting the club.  
~*~  
  
Their eyes locked Gia stared back at Nikolas not knowing quite what to do or say. His offer of money for something "extra" hurt her more than she wanted to admit and now looking deeply into his eyes was not a pain she wanted to experience. Taking a deep breath Gia quickly spoke to him as she attempted to move around and away from his stare.  
  
Gia- I didn't. [slowly shaking her head] excuse me.  
  
Watching as she quickly moved away from him Nikolas knew he was losing his chance to speak and make her understand his actions. Reaching out to touch her arm gently Nikolas quickly removed his hand as he again felt her tremble. Speaking softly to her Nikolas hoped that she would listen to the things he wanted to say and tell her.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] I'm sorry.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] Don't touch me.br Nikolas- I didn't mean. I.br Gia- I told you I didn't do that. I told you.br Nikolas- I know and I'm sorry. I didn't. I wasn't paying you to sleep with me.br Gia- Then what. [slowly shaking her head] look I don't want to do this. it was a misunderstanding. If you say you weren't paying me to sleep with you then.br Nikolas- That's not what I wanted. that's not why I tried to give you the money.br Gia- Ok whatever.br Nikolas- Honestly. if I offended you.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] It's all right. now if you will excuse me.  
  
Turning away from him Gia slowly began to walk towards her tiny apartment hoping to put this night behind her. Hearing him softly call out to her Gia stopped slowly turning back to him.  
  
Nikolas- Wait. please. I want. I want to explain to you.br Gia- [softly] There's nothing to explain.br Nikolas- Yes there is. if I have offended you.br Gia- [softly] You didn't.br Nikolas- [slowly walking towards her] I did and I'm sorry.br Gia- [softly] You weren't the first and I doubt you will be the last. I'm ok.br Nikolas- [whispering] Why do you do this? br Gia- [softly] I don't have a choice.br Nikolas- But.br Gia- If I had a choice this wouldn't be it.br Nikolas- [softly] Wet Dream. br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] That's not my name.br Nikolas- Look I know this is highly irregular but there's something about you. [sighing] I just want to know you and.br Gia- I don't think that's a good idea.br Nikolas- [softly] Please.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] I.br Nikolas- Please. [shaking his head] just have coffee with me. don't have coffee with me. [softly smiling] you don't even have to talk to me.br Gia- Then why would you want me to.br Nikolas- I saw you on stage and. [slowly shaking his head] I. I don't want to let you go.  
  
Seeing her wavering Nikolas continued to quickly speak to Gia hoping to persuade her to stay a little longer in his presence.  
  
Nikolas- We can go to the little restaurant right up the street. And if you don't want to go there I have my car.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] No car.br Nikolas- [softly] I wouldn't do. I won't do anything to you.br Gia- [softly] I'm not saying you will but.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] No car.br Gia- [looking back at Goldmine as she slowly shook he head] I don't. br Nikolas- What is it? br Gia- Not the restaurant down the street.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] Wherever you want to go.br Gia- [slowly nodding] I know. I know a place.br Nikolas- [softly] Thank you.  
  
Quickly nodding in his direction Gia turned slowly walking in the direction of the restaurant she wanted to go to. But before she took more than a few steps Nikolas reached out gently touching her arm. Their eyes locking as she turned back to him Nikolas' heart again exploded as he softly spoke to her.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] What's. what is your name.br Gia- [softly] Gia. I'm Gia.br Nikolas- [softly smiling] Gia. it's a beautiful name.br Gia- [softly as she looked down] Thank you.br Nikolas- Nikolas. [slowly extending his hand] my name is Nikolas.  
  
Tenderly placing her hand in his Nikolas and Gia stared longingly at the other unsure of what to do or say. Moving closer to her breaking the distance between them Nikolas stared down at Gia again awed by her beauty. Unable to stop himself Nikolas gently caressed her cheek with his other hand as he softly whispered to her.  
  
Nikolas- [whispering] You are so beautiful.br Gia- [softly] Thank you.  
  
Lost again in their gaze Nikolas and Gia stood face to face blocking out time and space around them. Seemingly drawn together his hand gently caressing her face as his other held her hand gently their spell was broken as a few drunkened patrons were thrown out of Goldmine. Looking quickly at the door Gia turned nervous eyes back to Nikolas softly speaking to him.  
  
Gia- [softly] We have. we have to go.br Nikolas- [softly] Gia.br Gia- Can we go now?  
  
Slowly nodding Nikolas released Gia's hand walking beside her in silence as they quickly walked away from Goldmine.  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting quietly at a tiny out of the way diner Nikolas slowly sipped his coffee as he stared at Gia. Nervously sitting across from him, her hands resting in her lap, Gia looked away from Nikolas unable to meet his gaze. Sensing her discomfort Nikolas softly spoke to her.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Are. are you sure you don't want any coffee? br Gia- No. [slowly shaking her head still looking away from him] no thank you. br Nikolas- Am I that horrible to look at? br Gia- [looking up at him quickly] No you're. you're fine. br Nikolas- [softly smiling] I'm fine? br Gia- [smiling despite herself] Yes.br Nikolas- You're fine too. so tell me about Gia. [slowly raising an eyebrow as he leaned forward] Gia what? br Gia- [softly] Gia Campbell-Thomas.br Nikolas- [softly repeating her name] Gia Campbell-Thomas. tell me about her.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] There isn't much to tell.br Nikolas- I find that hard to believe.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] It's not. tell me about Nikolas. [slowly imitating him as she raised her eyebrow and leaned forward] Nikolas what? br Nikolas- [smiling] Nikolas. Nikolas Cassadine. and before you ask there isn't much to tell.br Gia- [softly] Why were you at the club Nikolas? br Nikolas- Bachelor party.br Gia- [softly as she looked down] Yours? br Nikolas- [softly] No.br Gia- [slowly looking up at him once again] I thought.br Nikolas- My brother is engaged and I was there with him celebrating.br Gia- [softly] Oh.br Nikolas- How long have you been dancing? br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] Too long.br Nikolas- [softly] Gia.br Gia- [sadly] I really don't want to talk about it.br Nikolas- I understand but do you mind if I ask you a question.br Gia- What? br Nikolas- What made you start? br Gia- [softly] I didn't have any other choice.br Nikolas- What does that mean? What about your mother or your father or.br Gia- All I have is my father and if he could I'm sure he would do anything he could to help me but he can't.br Nikolas- What does that mean? br Gia- [as her tears slowly welled] It means I'm on my own and doing whatever I can to make it.br Nikolas- [softly] Gia.br Gia- [quickly wiping at her stubborn tears] Can we talk about your sad story instead? br Nikolas- [reaching across the table tenderly caressing her hand] I'm sorry.br Gia- [slowly nodding] So am I.br Nikolas- What do you want to talk about? br Gia- [softly] Anything but.  
  
Gently touching her hand once again Nikolas and Gia slowly began to talk of any and everything that came to mind yet somehow avoiding talk and questions about their life, their love, and the struggle to hang on. The time slowly passing by Nikolas and Gia talked into the wee hours of the night until the elderly owner/cook came over to them telling them the diner was soon to close. Reaching into his pocket ready to pay the tab Nikolas looked up at Gia smiling as her beauty again wove a spell around his heart. Watching as a smile spread across his handsome face Gia softly spoke to him curious as to what he was smiling about.  
  
Gia- [softly] What is it? br Nikolas- [softly smiling] You.br Gia- What about me? br Nikolas- You're beautiful and.br Gia- [softly] I wish.br Nikolas- [gently taking her hand] You are.  
  
Slowly nodding her head Gia rose waiting for Nikolas to finish paying for his cup of coffee. Once outside the diner Gia looked up at Nikolas not ready to end her time with him. As she attempted to speak a group of loud party-goers came barreling in their direction and Nikolas quickly pulled Gia in to him holding her closely as they passed. Safely out of harm's way Gia slowly moved back from Nikolas once again looking into his warm brown eyes.  
  
Gia- [softly] Thank. thank you for the coffee.br Nikolas- [softly smiling as he stared down at her] That you didn't drink.br Gia- [smiling] Yeah... br Nikolas- [slowly nodding] Yeah.br Gia- I guess. I guess I should be going to my tiny apartment huh.br Nikolas- I'll walk you.br Gia- It's ok. it's close to here and.br Nikolas- I still would prefer to walk you. it's not safe and.br Gia- I'll be fine.br Nikolas- [softly] Let me walk you please.br Gia- [their eyes still locked as she slowly nodded] Ok.  
  
Slowly moving away from him Gia slowly began to walk in the direction of her apartment leaving Nikolas where he stood. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart Nikolas caught up to Gia silently walking beside her. As they slowly walked Nikolas gently took her hand in his slowly intertwining their fingers. Looking at their joined hands and then to his smiling face Gia tenderly smiled as she moved closer to Nikolas tightening her hold on his hand. With no words spoken they walked the short distance to her apartment neither wanting to break the bond formed. Stopping in front of her apartment building Gia turned to Nikolas softly smiling as she looked at him one last time. Taking a deep breath Gia softly began to speak to Nikolas only to be interrupted by his ringing cellphone.  
  
Gia- [softly] I really enjoyed.br Nikolas- [retrieving his ringing cellphone] I'm sorry.br Gia- [nodding] It's ok.  
  
Nodding Nikolas moved away from Gia answering the intrusive phone.  
  
Nikolas- [speaking quickly into his phone] Hello.br Lucky- [his words slurring] Nik. Nikolas.br Nikolas- Lucky? br Lucky- [laughing] Yeah man.br Nikolas- Lucky what's wrong with you? br Lucky- Nothing. I think. [laughing] oh man tonight was so much fun.br Nikolas- [shaking his head at his obviously drunk brother] Is something wrong. are you still at the club? br Lucky- Oh man. I.  
  
As a drunk Lucky rambled on Nikolas' phone quickly began to fade. Their conversation fading in and out Nikolas cursed as his phone completely went dead. Shaking his head Nikolas turned back to Gia regret clearly shown on his face.  
  
Gia- [softly] Is something wrong? br Nikolas- My brother.br Gia- What about him? br Nikolas- [shrugging] I don't know. my phone died in the middle of whatever he was rambling on about and now I have no idea what's going on so. br Gia- If you need to use a phone.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] That's ok. just point me in the direction of the club and I'll.br Gia- Is he even still at the club? br Nikolas- I have no idea.br Gia- You can use my phone. it's no problem.br Nikolas- Just point me in the direction of the club. [noticing her smile] what? br Gia- No offense but you don't really know these streets and.br Nikolas- And? br Gia- It'd be better if you came in here and called first before.br Nikolas- You were going to walk these streets by yourself.br Gia- I'm from Brooklyn.br Nikolas- What does that mean? br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] Do you want to use my phone or not? br Nikolas- Gia.br Gia- [smiling] It's payment for my coffee.br Nikolas- [softly as he slowly nodded] Thank you.br Gia- [softly] You're welcome.  
  
Nodding Nikolas followed Gia into her tiny apartment quickly dialing Lucky's cellphone hoping to speak to his far gone brother. After several rings Lucky's phone was finally answered.  
  
Nikolas- Lucky.br Woman- No. this isn't Lucky.br Nikolas- Where's Lucky? br Woman- [giggling] Hold on.  
  
Hearing muffled laughter and talking in the background Nikolas' patience waned as he waited for his brother to finally answer the phone.  
  
Lucky- [laughing] Hello.br Nikolas- Lucky where are you? br Lucky- I'm at. [his words again slurred] oh my God where am I at?  
  
Laughter going around Lucky quickly shushed those around him as he quickly spoke to Nikolas.  
  
Lucky- I'm still at the club.br Nikolas- Lucky how much have you had to drink? br Lucky- [softly] Not enough to forget what I have to do.br Nikolas- Lucky.br Lucky- [softly] Oh man. I've so much to drink. [shaking his head] I can't. I can't go home to Elizabeth like this. Nikolas you have to help me.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] I've booked a couple of rooms just in case. you just have to tell the driver.br Lucky- [yelling out to those around him] We can move this party to a hotel room.br Nikolas- Lucky no.br Lucky- You have to pay that Harvey guy for tonight.br Nikolas- Lucky.br Lucky- [laughing] I tipped the dancers all of my money.br Nikolas- Give him my information and.br Lucky- Yeah. thanks bro.br Nikolas- Lucky listen to me I need.br Lucky- I'll see you at the hotel room. br Nikolas- Lucky no.  
  
Before he could continue Lucky quickly ended their call losing himself once again in the party around him.  
  
Nikolas- Damn it!  
  
Quickly trying to reach Lucky's cellphone once again Nikolas silently cursed as he received no answer. Shaking his head Nikolas slowly ended his futile attempts as he placed the phone once again on its base. Slowly turning in Gia's direction Nikolas froze as his gaze again landed on Gia.  
  
biChapter 6 /b/i  
  
biYou'll remember me when the west winds movebr  
  
Upon the fields of Barleybr  
  
You'll tell the sun in his jealous skybr  
  
As you walk in fields of gold/b/i  
  
Leaning against her door frame watching as Nikolas quickly spoke into the phone Gia sighed realizing how badly she wanted her life to change. After just one night with Nikolas laughing and joking in the tiny diner not worrying about Harvey and all that she owed to him Gia knew life how she lived it would never be the same. As hard she tried her heart was slowly breaking and there was not a thing she could do to stop it. Though he would never know Nikolas changed and affected her with his gentle ways. And every time he smiled at her and whispered of her beauty Gia slowly loss another piece of her heart. She so badly wanted to believe in the person he saw in her but she couldn't. After three long years of Harvey, the Goldmine, and fixing the things her father wronged she was tired. She was so close to giving up hope and yet when Nikolas smiled at her. Shaking the thoughts from her head Gia quickly wiped at the tears that slowly fell down her face.  
  
biSo she took her lovebr  
  
For to gaze awhilebr  
  
Upon the fields of Barleybr  
  
In his arms she fell as her hair came downbr  
  
Among the fields of gold/b/i  
  
Quickly walking to her Nikolas gently cradled her face in his hands as he slowly and tenderly wiped her tears. Looking down suddenly ashamed by her tears Gia allowed her braids to shield her face. Gently brushing her hair from his view Nikolas slowly raised her chin until they again were eye to eye. A tender smile on his face Nikolas tucked the last of her braids behind her ear as he softly questioned her.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Gia what is it? br Gia- [as her tears began again] Nothing.br Nikolas- Gia.br Gia- [softly] I want to be beautiful.br Nikolas- You are.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] But I don't feel it. I have never felt it.br Nikolas- Gia.br Gia- [whispering] I'm so tired.br Nikolas- [softly wiping her tears] It's ok.br Gia- [looking up at him] Can you make it ok? br Nikolas- [gently caressing her cheek] I can try.  
  
Slowly leaning into her Nikolas tenderly kissed at her tears as they slowly fell. Wrapping her gently in his arms Nikolas held her close to him wanting to take all of her hurt and pain away. Her arms going around his neck Gia held Nikolas tightly momentarily forgetting her sadness as he held her close. Breaking their momentary spell Nikolas pulled away from Gia looking down into her sorrowful eyes. His hand moving to her cheek once again Nikolas tenderly stroked her smooth skin as he joined his lips to hers.  
  
biWill you stay with me will you be my lovebr  
  
Among the fields of Barleybr  
  
You'll tell the sun in his jealous skybr  
  
As you lie in fields of gold/b/i  
  
Breaking away from their kiss Nikolas looked down at Gia lost again in her eyes. Gently caressing her cheek Nikolas gently smiled at her wiping again the tears that slowly fell. Softly whispering her name Nikolas stopped as Gia tenderly took his hand.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Gia.  
  
Slowly shaking her head Gia tenderly held Nikolas' hand as she turned and slowly led Nikolas into her bedroom. Stopping beside her bed Gia took a deep breath before turning back to Nikolas. Extending her hand Gia gently caressed his cheek as she smiled up at him. Leaning into him Gia lightly kissed him deepening their kiss as she felt him respond. Her arms going around his neck Gia opened her mouth to him slowly moving her tongue against his. And as she slowly began to remove his clothing Nikolas covered his hands stilling their movement as he looked down at her. Seeing uncertainty and another emotion he did not know Nikolas softly spoke to Gia.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Gia.br Gia- [looking up at him] Nikolas.br Nikolas- [whispering] I don't want us to do something you might regret.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] We won't. br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] Gia.  
  
Quickly moving away from Nikolas Gia covered her mouth stifling her quiet cry as she turned away from him. Softly speaking, her back now to him, Gia apologized to Nikolas as she stared out of her bedroom window.  
  
Gia- [softly] I'm sorry.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] You don't have to apologize.br Gia- I shouldn't have tried to force this on you.br Nikolas- You didn't.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] Cabs are a little hard to come by in this neighborhood but I'm sure if you call a few times one might come.br Nikolas- [softly] Gia.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] It's ok Nikolas.br Nikolas- But I want.br Gia- You didn't want to take anything beyond a kiss. I understand that.br Nikolas- But Gia.br Gia- [slowly shaking head] It's ok.br Nikolas- But you don't understand.br Gia- It's been a long day Nikolas and I'm kinda tired.  
  
Closing the distance between them Nikolas stood directly behind Gia. With nervous hands Nikolas gently caressed Gia's arms turning her to him. As she continued to look away from him Nikolas softly spoke to her hoping to explain his hesitation.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Gia. Gia will you look at me please.  
  
Slowly turning to him Gia looked up at Nikolas afraid of what he wanted to say to her.  
  
Nikolas- You are so. [slowly shaking his head] amazing and beautiful and. [softly sighing] I have never met anyone like you before and.br Gia- [softly] I've never met anyone like you either.br Nikolas- And I want nothing more than to take you in my arms and hold you, and kiss you, and love you but.br Gia- [whispering] But what? br Nikolas- [softly] I don't want to hurt you.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] You won't.br Nikolas- [tenderly caressing her cheek] Gia.  
  
biI never made a promise lightlybr  
  
And there have been some that I've brokenbr  
  
But I swear in the days still leftbr  
  
We'll walk in fields of goldbr  
  
We'll walk in fields of gold/b/i  
  
Stepping closer still to Nikolas Gia softly smiled up at him as she leaned into him gently kissing him. As their kiss slowly and tenderly deepened Gia moved away from Nikolas staring up into his gentle eyes. Extending her hand Gia gently enclosed his hand in hers before turning and leading him once again to her bed. Releasing his hand Gia quickly climbed up into her bed sitting in the center before looking back at Nikolas. Offering her hand to him once again Gia waited with baited breath hoping he would again take her hand and join her on the bed. Staring at her Nikolas inhaled deeply realizing she was offering him the world and all he had to do was reach out and take her hand in his. A gentle smile covering his face Nikolas tenderly took her hand joining her finally on the bed. Watching as she nervously began to undress Nikolas slowly reached out capturing her hands within his own softly whispering to her.  
  
Nikolas- [whispering] Are you sure? br Gia- [slowly nodding] Yes.  
  
Bringing her hands to his mouth Nikolas tenderly kissed each finger before placing her hand on his rapidly beating heart. Releasing her hands Nikolas lovingly looked back at Gia as she again slowly began to undress. Inhaling deeply as her shirt fell away Nikolas silently prayed for the patience and tenderness she deserved. Removing her bra Gia quickly covered herself as she lay back against her pillows staring back at Nikolas. Slowly removing his shirt and jacket Nikolas laid back beside Gia both now naked from the waist up. Reaching out to her Nikolas gently caressed the delicate features of her face before he pulled her into him. Kissing her slowly Nikolas positioned them on the bed so that she now lay on top of him. His hands locking behind her head Nikolas tenderly and thoroughly kissed Gia slowly and sensually moving his tongue across hers. Responding to his kiss Gia slowly moved her hands down his body stopping at the waistband of his slacks as Nikolas quickly covered hers. Breaking their kiss Gia looked down at Nikolas breathlessly whispering to him.  
  
Gia- [breathlessly] What's wrong? br Nikolas- I don't. [slowly shaking his head] I don't have any protection.br Gia- [softly] I'm on the pill.br Nikolas- But.br Gia- I have. I have some protection.  
  
Moving off of Nikolas Gia rose going quickly and removing a condom from her dresser drawer. Standing beside her bed once again Gia looked down at Nikolas. Taking a deep breath Gia slowly removed her hand bearing all for him to see. His turn to now extend his hand Nikolas softly smiled as Gia placed her hand in his joining him once again on the bed. Nikolas now on top of Gia they slowly kissed as they removed the other's clothes. His kisses moving slowly down her neck Nikolas tenderly tasted Gia drunk on the taste and feel of her. Trapping a rigid nipple between his teeth Nikolas tenderly suckled her skin as he quickly rolled the protection on his ready member. Positioning himself between her legs Nikolas hovered over Gia looking down into her eyes as he slowly eased into her. Her back arching as she cried out from the initial pain Gia stared wide eyed up at Nikolas experiencing sex for the first time. Confused by her reaction Nikolas stilled on Gia looking down at her momentarily as he softly questioned her.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Gia.  
  
Her moans her only response Nikolas looked down at Gia as he slowly moved within her. Holding her tightly to him realizing that this was her first time Nikolas tenderly kissed Gia wanting to make this experience as special as possible. Slowing his movements Nikolas moved in and out of Gia as her hands moved up and down his back. Nearing her release Gia clutched at Nikolas crying out as sensation after sensation rushed to her. Holding her as climaxed beneath him Nikolas soon joined Gia in euphoria as his orgasm finally claimed him.  
  
biI never made a promise lightlybr  
  
And there have been some that I've brokenbr  
  
But I swear in the days still leftbr  
  
We'll walk in fields of gold br We'll walk in fields of gold/i/b  
  
Moving off of her discarding the used condom Nikolas pulled Gia flush up against him as he softly questioned her.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Why didn't you tell me? br Gia- [softly] I didn't think it mattered.br Nikolas- [softly] Gia.br Gia- [as tears slowly came to her] Can you just hold me?  
  
Slowly nodding Nikolas held Gia in his arms slowly caressing her back as she softly cried beside him. Wiping at her tears as they slowly fell Gia gently smiled at Nikolas grateful of his kindness. Remembering Alma's words from before Gia silently prayed that just this once she was wrong. Meeting, and talking, and slowly loving Nikolas Gia never wanted this day to end. And now as he held her in his arms Gia knew all her hopes and prayers would be for nothing because like everyone else in her life he would leave her too. Her tears steadily falling Nikolas tenderly caressed her cheek softly whispering to her.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Baby don't cry. if I hurt you.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] You didn't hurt me.br Nikolas- Then why are you crying? br Gia- Because I don't want this night to end.br Nikolas- [softly whispering] It doesn't have to.  
  
Holding her in her arms once again Nikolas tenderly kissed Gia stopping her tears from falling. Loving tenderly and slowly through out the rest of the night Nikolas and Gia lay entwined as the morning sun slowly rose.  
  
biMany years have passed since those summer daysbr  
  
Among the fields or Barleybr  
  
See the children run as the sun goes downbr  
  
Among the fields of gold/b/i  
  
The ringing of her phone slowly waking them Gia moved away from Nikolas speaking softly hoping not to wake him.  
  
Gia- [softly] Hello.br Lucky- Umm. I think. I think I have to wrong number.br Gia- [softly] Who do you want to speak to? br Lucky- I'm looking for my brother. this is the number he called me from last night and.br Gia- [softly] Are you looking for Nikolas? br Lucky- Yes. who. who is this? br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] I'll get him for you.  
  
Slowly waking Nikolas Gia handed him the phone dressing as he quickly spoke to his brother. Listening as they discussed the events from last night Gia slowly willed her heart not to break when finally he left. Giving Gia's address to the limousine driver Nikolas looked over at Gia as he slowly dressed. If he had his way Nikolas would never again leave her side but not knowing what exactly she wanted or expected after last night Nikolas remained quiet as she slowly walked out of the bedroom. Following behind her Nikolas kneeled before Gia as she sat in her window seat staring out at the street below.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Gia.br Gia- The car. [softly as she shook her head] your friends should be here soon.br Nikolas- [gently taking her hands] Gia will you look at me please? br Gia- [slowly looking at him] What is it Nikolas? br Nikolas- Gia I have never met anyone like you. br Gia- [softly] I know. br Nikolas- And last night was amazing and. br Gia- It's ok Nikolas. br Nikolas- I don't want to leave but. br Gia- [softly] Everyone leaves eventually. br Nikolas- [softly] Gia. br Gia- [slowly nodding her head] It's ok Nikolas. br Nikolas- [gently squeezing hand] Come with me.br Gia- [softly] What? br Nikolas- Come back with me.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] I can't.br Nikolas- Gia.br Gia- [as a single tear slowly rolled down her cheek] I have a life here I can't just walk away from.  
  
br Nikolas- [softly] Gia.  
  
Before she could respond Gia watched as the stretch limousine pulled up in front of her apartment building. Following her eyes Nikolas slowly shook his head before turning back to Gia. Cradling her head in his hands Nikolas slowly leaned forward tenderly kissing Gia. Her hands going around his neck Gia returned his kiss wanting to remember everything about his touch and taste. Slowly breaking their kiss Gia studied Nikolas lovingly caressing his face memorizing all there was of him. Capturing her hand Nikolas slowly brought her hand to his lips gently kissing her hand as he stared back at Gia.  
  
Nikolas- [ softly whispering] I'll be back Gia. br Gia- [nodding] Ok. br Nikolas- [gently caressing her face] I'm coming back for you. br Gia- [softly as she pressed her face into his hand] I'll be waiting.br Nikolas- [gently kissing her as he turned and left] Wait for me.  
  
With a gentle nod Gia slowly walked Nikolas to her front door. Turning to hold her in his arms and kiss her once again Nikolas held her tightly in his arms not ready to let go. Knowing the limousine was in front of the building waiting for him Nikolas reluctantly broke their embrace kissing her one last time before he turned to leave. Stopping as he slowly walked down the hall Nikolas looked back at Gia covering his heart once more as she smiled at him. Waving at him as he again turned and walked away Gia slowly closed the door whispering softly as her tears again began.  
  
Gia- [as he slowly disappeared down the hall] Goodbye Nikolas.  
  
biYou'll remember me when the west wind movesbr  
  
Among the fields of Barleybr  
  
You can tell the sun in his jealous skybr  
  
When we walked in fields of goldbr  
  
When we walked in fields of goldbr  
  
When we walked in fields of gold/b/i  
  
Watching as the limousine slowly pulled away Gia turned walking slowly back to her room tenderly touching the pillow where Nikolas slept. Tears slowly coming to her once again Gia lay in her bed bringing the pillow to her holding it tightly as she wished to hold Nikolas. Slowly wiping at her useless tears Gia softly prayed that Nikolas kept his promise and one day soon return to her.  
  
iSong~ bFields of Gold ~ Eva Cassidy ~ Songbird/i 


	5. Chapter 7 and 8

biChapter 7 /b/i  
  
Running his hands through his hair as his frustration finally got to him Nikolas sighed knowing that this was the last place he wanted to be. As usual he didn't get the things he wanted instead he was got what was given to him and the most he could do was smile and pretend as if it was something he wanted all along. Closing his eyes Nikolas took another deep breath as her tender smile came to him. She was forever on his mind and with each thought of her his heart slowly broke.  
  
Having returned to Port Charles with his brother Nikolas was trapped covering everything that happened in Brooklyn and at Lucky's bachelor party. And when finally he had soothed any ruffled feathers that might have remained he was then caught up in the craziness of their wedding. And when he thought he was clear to return to her his uncle sent him business problem after business problem effectively keeping him away from her. Stuck in Port Charles Nikolas searched continually for a way to get in touch with her. Finding no listing of a Gia Thomas Nikolas next called Goldmine only to be given the run around about Gia and anything pertaining to her. Thankfully free of his obligations to Lucky, Elizabeth, Stefan, Cassadine Industries, and any and everything else that vied for his attention Nikolas rushed to Brooklyn only to find her gone. Paying investigator after investigator that came to him with a hint of Gia Nikolas found himself a year later alone, without Gia, and now faced with the one thing he never wanted to do.  
  
Hearing a soft knock at his door Nikolas forced thoughts of Gia from his head before turning to the intrusion.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Come in.br Stefan- [softly smiling] It's time.br Nikolas- [nodding] I just have to.br Stefan- Is everything ok Nikolas? br Nikolas- [forcing a smile] Of course Uncle.br Stefan- Is something bothering you? br Nikolas- [shaking his head] I just need a moment. This has all come so suddenly.br Stefan- Yes. it is not everyday that a man announces his engagement. br Nikolas- Is Natalia here? br Stefan- Yes she is waiting with your brother. br Nikolas- And the press? br Stefan- They're here as well anxious to print all you have to say. br Nikolas- Uncle. why have you never married? br Stefan- [slowly shaking his head] It was not my time.br Nikolas- Have you ever been in love? I mean have you ever wanted someone so badly that you.br Stefan- Who is this about? br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] No one.br Stefan- [softly] Nikolas.br Nikolas- [softly] I need a moment Uncle.br Stefan- [gently touching his shoulder] Nikolas..br Nikolas- [shaking his head as he moved away] A moment please.br Stefan- [slowly nodding his head] As you wish.  
  
Staring out of the nearby window Nikolas again shook his head as his uncle left. Knowing that as soon as he left his secluded room every want and every hope he ever had would be gone Nikolas softly whispered to her the things he longed to say.  
  
Nikolas- [whispering] Where are you Gia?  
  
Remembering the feel of her in his arms Nikolas again softly sighed. Tenderly wiping her tears away Nikolas wanted to hold her in his arms and never let go. But as usual caring for those around him took precedence and he may have lost her before he was truly given a chance to love her. She had promised to wait for him and yet when he went to her she was gone. He stood outside her door knocking for hours to no answer and when realization set in Nikolas returned to Port Charles a defeated man. He had imagined her opening the door wearing a gentle smile and he would in turn take her in his arms and never let go. Slowly shaking his head as thoughts of Gia consumed him Nikolas turned away from the window walking back towards the center of the room softly repeating the question he longed to ask her.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Why didn't you wait for me?  
  
As the minutes slowly ticked away Nikolas again sighed knowing he could not delay the enviable. Going to the nearby mirror Nikolas slowly adjusted his tie before he left his secluded room. A smile plastered on his face Nikolas slowly made his way to the small gathering of people awaiting his arrival. Watching his brother's smiling face Nikolas could not help but wonder how differently his life would be if for once he had ignored Lucky's problems and instead concentrated on what and who he wanted. Would he be holding Gia in his arms loving and soothing away her pain instead of standing before a room full of reporters announcing his engagement to a woman he cared nothing for? Looking quickly at Natalia Nikolas saw her pained expression and he knew she was experiencing all that he felt.  
  
Natalia Petravich was everything Stefan had hoped for. Long bloodlines that dated back for centuries, a royal gem with a warm heart, a tender smile, and a willingness to marry into a family that would greatly help her own. Having returned from Brooklyn with no Gia on his arm Nikolas slipped into a silenced seclusion not meeting or speaking to anyone. Clueless as to what was causing Nikolas strife Stefan set out on a quest of his own thinking that if Nikolas married the despair he was feeling would fall away. Searching through the prominent families in both Greece and Russia Natalia came to him when Stefan was ready to end his quest.  
  
The Petravichs long friends with the Cassadines had fallen on hard times and was now in need of aid. Realizing a marriage between Nikolas and Natalia would be beneficial for both, Natalia's father Dimitri, approached Stefan brokering a union between the two. Returning to Nikolas with news of his coming marriage Stefan again found his nephew in a self imposed prison. Fearing he was losing the boy he had long raised as his own Stefan brought in his brother and mother to no avail. And in desperation he brought Natalia to Nikolas hoping she would have some impact on him. Locked away in room for several hours Nikolas and Natalia emerged having agreed to the marriage. And now as he stood beside Natalia and Nikolas Stefan could not help but smile. Seeing his uncle's smile Nikolas deeply breathed before addressing the crowd of reporters before him. Answering reporter after reporter Nikolas thought silently as the final question was asked of him.  
  
Reporter- How did you know it was love? br Nikolas- [softly] It came to me in a dream.  
  
A gentle nod to the gathered press Nikolas took Natalia's hand in his before turning and walking away.  
  
~*~  
  
Her hand held tightly in his they slowly walked to where they visited her often. For nearly a decade and a half they came here to talk to her and tell her of their achievements. They would sing to her, whisper to her their deepest thoughts, laugh or cry with her when they needed it the most. And despite the many years they came here their hurt never lessened, their pain never became easier. Clutching the bouquet of flowers tightly in his hand Marcus released his mother's hand as he fell to his knees at her graveside. His fingers lovingly moving across her name Marcus tenderly laid the flowers near her headstone whispering softly to her once again.  
  
Marcus- [whispering] I love you Peanut and I am so sorry.br Flo- [softly as she touched her son's shoulder] Marcus.br Marcus- I think about you everyday. I try and imagine how you would look today and I know you would be so beautiful laughing and telling us another of your crazy stories. br Flo- [softly] Marcus it's all right.br Marcus- I know I should have been paying attention and I am so sorry.  
  
His tears slowly beginning to fall Marcus continued to whisper softly to his sister.  
  
Marcus- If I could go back. I wish I could go back.  
  
Softly sobbing Marcus continued to tell his sister all that was within his heart.  
  
Marcus- [softly] I miss you so much.  
  
Sensing her son's obvious pain Florence kneeled beside her son gently taking his hand as she softly spoke to her daughter.  
  
Flo- [softly] Hey Babygirl. I know you're tired of seeing us here but we had to come and see you today. You'd be twenty-two today and so full of life.  
  
Her pain suddenly rushing to her Florence began to cry as she finished talking to all that was left of her daughter.  
  
Flo- Oh Gia I miss you so much. you were my shining star and I don't know if I can keep going on without you.br Marcus- [softly] Our shining star.br Flo- I know you are with my mother and she is taking care of you but I just wish.br Marcus- Happy birthday Gia. [softly as he leaned forward and gently kissed her headstone] I miss you.br Flo- [lovingly tracing her name] I'll see you soon Babygirl. I'm taking care of your brother as best I can but.br Marcus- [softly smiling through his tears] I forgot to tell you Carmen's expecting our first child and if we have a little girl I'm going to name her after you. br Flo- [softly] Oh Marcus.br Marcus- I only hope that she is as beautiful and as brave as you were.br Flo- [softly] Marcus don't do this.br Marcus- [softly] Mama I miss her.br Flo- I miss her too baby.br Marcus- Do you think she ever forgave me? br Flo- [slowly shaking her head] She didn't blame you. I don't blame you.br Marcus- [quickly standing] I blame myself.  
  
Watching as Marcus quickly walked off Florence turned back to her daughter's grave slowly tracing the words on her headstone once again.  
  
centerbiGia Michelle Campbellbr  
March 23, 1981 ~ May 26, 1988br  
Beloved Daughter and Sisterbr  
  
Within our hearts you lay/center/b/i  
  
Rising Florence looked around for her son only to find him gone. Knowing instantly where he was Florence began the somber trek to where Gia was last seen. Walking slowly towards the park bench Florence's heart slowly broke as she took in the sight of her son, his head lowered buried in his hands as he cried freely. He blamed himself for everything that happened to Gia and no words from her or Carmen, Marcus' wife, could ease his pain or guilt. Gently touching his lowered head Florence softly whispered to her son hoping to momentarily appease his guilt.  
  
Flo- [softly] It's ok Marcus.br Marcus- [softly as he continued to look down] No it's not. I should have done more. I should have.br Flo- [sitting beside him gently taking his hand] You did all that you could do.br Marcus- [slowly shaking his head] I'm sorry Mama.br Flo- [a single tear slowly rolling down her face] It wasn't your fault.  
  
Gently nodding his head Marcus sat silently beside his mother holding her hand as they lost themselves again in thoughts of Gia. The night slowly closing around them Marcus softly whispered to Gia once more before they rose to leave.  
  
Marcus-- [softly] Happy birthday Gia.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly rocking as the sun slowly made it's descent Gia smiled as the quiet again surrounded her. Though it wasn't the quiet cottage she had forever dreamed of she had finally found the escape she wanted. Packing up what little she had and with the money she had long been saving Gia made it safely to Florida without Harvey in tow. Showing up on Alma's doorstep desperate and in need of help Gia was thankful for all that her friend did for her.  
  
To say her last few months in Florida was free of drama would be a lie. Many nights she found herself sitting and waiting for a call from Nikolas she knew would never come. He had promised to come back to her and when he had not she was devastated. Determined to go on without thoughts of him was near impossible and yet somehow she had. But when situations again presented themselves to her Gia had no choice but to turn and run away from what little life she had found.  
  
The days and weeks that followed Nikolas' departure from her life Gia tried to go back to the life she had been struggling through for the three years prior. And having said goodbye to the one friend she had Gia barely got through each day without breaking down in a fit of tears. The other dancers knowing Alma was no longer there to protect her went out their way to be mean and rude to her. Whenever she would walk into the dressing room conversations would cease and all eyes would be on her. Finding some strength she did not know she had Gia was able to ignore the ignorance and jealousy of those around her. But ignoring Harvey was not as easy as summoning up her unknown strength.  
  
Surprisingly for several weeks after Alma left Harvey paid Gia little to no attention. He barked at her as he barked at the other girls complaining of every little thing that came to him. Whether it be poor tips to the bar tender or a low take in the night's receipts, if there was something to complain about Harvey would definitely find it. Thankful he had taken his sights off of her Gia was completely taken by surprise when one night he finally crowded her in the dressing room his hands and mouth all over her. Defending herself as best she could Gia pushed him off of her running from Goldmine and locking herself away in her tiny apartment. Ignoring his repeated phone calls and constant pounding on her door Gia hid away from all that she knew would come to her once she returned to Goldmine.  
  
Ready to chuck off all the responsibility that was heaped on her Gia was rocked as she received a letter concerning William and she knew she had little choice than to return to Harvey and Goldmine. Upon her return Gia was careful not to be caught anywhere alone this being her only defense against Harvey and his overfriendly overtures towards her. Her plan to stay out of Harvey's reached seemed to be working and Gia was able to come in and work her few hours and leave without incident. Hearing news that Harvey would be gone from Goldmine for a few weeks Gia again relaxed knowing she could live worry free for a little while. Though she had received no call from Alma since she left Gia thought of her constantly remembering her plea for her to go with her. And in remembering Alma's plea she too remembered Nikolas plea and her heart would hurt again.  
  
In Harvey's absence wanting some time to herself Gia stayed home missing several days of work. She had been feeling sluggish lately and knowing this would be the only time she would get away with not going into work Gia took full advantage of it. Her lethargic feeling not leaving Gia became worried until she found out what exactly was affecting her.  
  
Her soft laughter singing to her Gia rose quickly going to her. Looking at her in amazement Gia slowly extended her hand wiping gently at the hair that fell across her face. She was beautiful and amazing and she looked so much like him it was impossible for her to forget Nikolas. Making a silly face causing her to laugh Gia bent carefully removing Amaya from her tiny crib bringing her close to her. Whispering softly to her Gia slowly returned to the back porch sitting as they gazed again at the darkening sky.  
  
Gia- [softly] See baby. the stars are coming out and shining and twinkling brightly just for you.  
  
A soft gurgle her happy reply Gia smiled down at her beautiful baby daughter talking to her once again.  
  
Gia- What was I thinking Butter? I should have had cake and ice cream and balloons.br Alma- [softly] For what? br Gia- [smiling] She turned three months today.br Alma- [laughing] You are crazy.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head as she again smiled at her daughter] We have to celebrate everyday we have together.br Alma- [smiling] I hate to see what you have planned for her first birthday party. It's going to be.br Gia- [smiling] Huge.br Alma- Huge? [softly laughing] Why am I not surprised?  
  
Laughing Gia slowly rocked Amaya content to hold her gently in her arms.  
  
biChapter 8/b/i  
  
Looking over the countless wedding brochures and books that lined his desk Nikolas let out a soft sigh as he angrily pushed the books away from him. Why he was even going through the trouble of this wedding he did not know but the act of setting up the "blissful" day helped him to keep his mind off of her. Shaking his head Nikolas softly frowned realizing he no longer had the courage or strength to say her name without being affected. The very thought of her his heart would race and his world would seemingly spin out of control. If given half a clue as to where she was he would chuck everything and go to her begging her to take him within her arms and show him what love was once again. If he were to tell someone he was in love with a girl he met just once yet spent to the most incredible night of his life with they would surely laugh in his face and point him in the direction of the nearest psychologist. But he didn't need a psychologist to tell him what was in his heart and what his mind readily told him every time he thought of her. To him Gia was love and that was what he wanted most of all. Falling back in his chair ignoring the sweet ache in his heart Nikolas closed his eyes and welcomed the vision of her to him once again.  
  
Watching him as he sat back in his chair Natalia Petravich slowly approached her would be fiancé knowing instantly what or rather who was on his mind. He was thinking of her and as crazy as it seemed she did not mind. When she had first learned of her arranged marriage to Nikolas she wanted to run and scream from her father knowing that a marriage to someone unknown was the last thing she wanted. And yet as her father covered her with guilt saying this was the only way to save and preserve their family's name she had little choice but to except and obey her father's wishes. Left in St. Petersburg contemplating how her life would change once she was married to her prince Natalia lost her nerve many times fear nearly forcing her to betray what was best for her family. Having met Nikolas' uncle her fears increased as she feared she would be marrying a carbon copy of him. Knowing that her marriage was in no way based on love she at least wanted to marry someone she was compatible with and could become friends. So upon meeting Stefan Cassadine and instantly thinking his nephew was like him Natalia thought of the best way she could break this arrangement without bringing disgrace to her already floundering family. When finally she had come up with the best possible scenario of ending this she was summoned to Port Charles, New York and to the fiancé she wanted nothing to do with.  
  
Upon laying eyes on her would be husband Natalia's heart broke at the sight before her. Looking into his lost eyes she knew he had as much desire to marry her as she had him. Gently touching his shoulder as she had that fateful day they met Natalia softly smiled at Nikolas as he opened his eyes and greeted her with a tender smile.  
  
Natalia- [softly] Nikolas are you not well? br Nikolas- [softly smiling] I'm fine. just got lost in thoughts of her.br Natalia- Have you any new leads as to where she has disappeared to? br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] No.br Natalia- If there is something I can do.br Nikolas- [softly as he looked intently at her] Tell me where she's at.br Natalia- I wish I could.br Nikolas- [slowly nodding] What brings you by Natalia.br Natalia- I am to meet with your mother and brother and I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] Not really.br Natalia- But they are your family Nikolas.br Nikolas- And they will be yours as well very soon.br Natalia- Are you sure our plans will work? br Nikolas- Yes. nowhere is it written we have to stay married for a certain period of time. We will marry to appease your father and my uncle and in a years time we will divorce as still friends. br Natalia- But what if your uncle objects or my father.br Nikolas- Once we marry they will have little say so in what we do. After our divorce you will be given a sizable settlement and you will be free of your father's rules and directions. If you so choose you can remain in Port Charles and do the things byou/b wish to do and not what is ordered of you. br Natalia- If our plans work.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] Not if. when.br Natalia- What if they demand an heir or our marriage to last a certain amount of time. br Nikolas- No offense Natalia but I have no plans of sleeping with you. If they are expecting an heir they will be highly disappointed. br Natalia- [softly] I have no plans of sleeping with you either.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] If I have offended you.br Natalia- [smiling] Such the prince. I am fine. Now do you wish to accompany me or not? br Nikolas- [softly] Natalia.br Natalia- Perhaps I can persuade you.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] I doubt it.br Natalia- I believe your uncle has plans to speak with you seeing that I saw him headed in this direction. br Nikolas- [quickly rising] Let's go.  
  
Smiling Nikolas and Natalia let arm in arm headed to the Port Charles Grille to meet his mother and brother for lunch. Truth being told the last thing he wanted to do was sit through a lunch with Laura and Lucky pretending to be the happy couple with Natalia but at least in this scenario he did not have to face Stefan and his constant questions about Natalia and Nikolas' upcoming wedding. Halfway through lunch however Nikolas wished he had remained at Wyndemere as Laura rambled on nonstop about his wedding. His headache increasing growing as she continued to prattle on Nikolas did all he could to keep from screaming out. He so badly wanted to stand and tell her to stop with her suggestions and hints at how she wanted I his /I wedding to go. When he could take no more Nikolas quickly stood excusing himself from the table going quickly in search of air. Safely away from his mother and her over eager enthusiasm Nikolas stood on the patio of the Port Charles Grille lowering his head willing thoughts of her to come to him again.  
  
Her saddened eyes haunting him Nikolas quickly shook his head knowing that soon he had to find her or he would surely go crazy. Whispering softly into the wind Nikolas spook to Gia hoping his longing would be carried to her with a gentle caress of a breeze.  
  
Nikolas- [whispering] Gia where are you? br Lucky- [softly as he came up behind his brother] Who's Gia? br Nikolas- [slowly turning to Lucky] No one.br Lucky- Then why were you just calling out to her? br Nikolas- Why are you not in there with mother and Natalia planning this big elaborate event? br Lucky- Are you happy Nikolas? br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] No.br Lucky- Then why are you marrying Natalia.br Nikolas- [softly] Because I can't marry who I want.br Lucky- What does that mean? br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] Nothing. I'm marrying Natalia because that is what was arranged.br Lucky- So if you could choose.br Nikolas- [remembering Gia's words from long ago] If I had a choice this wouldn't be it.br Lucky- Then get out of it before it's too late.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] I can't.br Lucky- Why the hell not? br Nikolas- Because I can't.br Lucky- You said you're not happy. do you love Natalia? br Nikolas- No and she has no feelings towards me as well.br Lucky- If you aren't marrying for love then why the hell are you getting married? br Nikolas- I could have asked you the same thing.br Lucky- What does that mean? br Nikolas- What do you think it means? br Lucky- Are you saying I didn't love Elizabeth when I married her? br Nikolas- I'm not saying anything of the sort but if you loved Elizabeth so dearly was it necessary to do the things done at your party? br Lucky- Are you mad you didn't get to participate? br Nikolas- Don't be ridiculous. your actions and the actions of your friends had little effect on me.br Lucky- You know you're acting too high and mighty when you yourself ended up over that dancer's house.br Nikolas- [softly] Leave her out of this.br Lucky- [shaking his head incredulously] That's what this is about isn't it? You can't get Wet Dream out of your head. br Nikolas- [quickly shaking his head] Lucky I would prefer not to discuss Gia with you. br Lucky- Gia? What exactly happened between the two of you that night that you are now on a first name basis with her? br Nikolas- [calmly as he shook his head] Leave it alone Lucky. br Lucky- [shaking his head] No.br Nikolas- Lucky I'm not having this conversation with you so I suggest you drop it.br Lucky- Nikolas she's. br Nikolas- Don't worry about what she is.br Lucky- I hope you know that the second you left she was inviting the next wide-eyed customer to her house.br Nikolas- [grabbing him by the collar] Don't you bever/b say something like that about her again.br Lucky- [squirming under Nikolas' hold ] Let me go! br Nikolas- [pushing him away] Say something like that again and I will forget we're brothers.br Lucky- Nikolas what has gotten into you? What did this girl do to you? br Nikolas- [shaking his head as he turned and left] That's none of your concern.br Lucky- [calling out to him] Nikolas.br Nikolas- [turning and staring at him intently] Worry more about your wife and child and less about the going-ons in my life.  
  
Turning to leave before he said another word Nikolas returned to the table collecting Natalia and leaving. Ignoring the look of surprise on Laura's face Nikolas rushed out of the restaurant angered beyond belief. Who in the hell was Lucky to question anything that he was doing? What he and Gia shared was between them and if anyone decided to question it they would have to answer to him. Gently touching his arm as she saw his anger boiling Natalia softly spoke to Nikolas knowing he needed tender words more than anything else.  
  
Natalia- [softly] You will find her.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] Not soon enough.  
  
Nodding they continued in silence returning to Wyndemere getting stuck in the conversation with Stefan Nikolas had hoped to evade before leaving for lunch with Laura and Lucky. Catching the pained look on his face Natalia smiled hoping that the plans they had set would truly come to be.  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly caressing her back Gia gently rocked Amaya to sleep her belly now full with milk. Having gently washed her in her tub Gia herself was beyond tired and the second Amaya fell off to sleep she would soon join her in slumber. Her escape to Florida with baby slowly growing in her stomach Gia was unsure if Alma was willing to help her. Although she was the only friend she had her entire three years working at Goldmine Alma herself had warned her of becoming involved with a customer. Although she was uncertain if she and Nikolas was truly involved she did know their night together ended in the greatest gift she had ever received. Her belly slowly growing Gia could not keep thoughts of Nikolas far from her. Wondering how he would react if she told him she was carrying his child Gia contemplated over her decision to keep her baby.  
  
As she had promised Nikolas she truly waited for him but having received no word or call from him her faith and belief in him slowly started to dwindle. But yet all she had to do was remember the tender way he held her and her faith would once again be restored. The feel of his arms wrapped tightly around her Gia could not get out of her head. And when he kissed her and loved her tenderly for the first time Gia's heart exploded with each thought of him. But with each tender thought Gia wondered if she gave of herself too freely to him. Remembering how he tenderly told her of her beauty Gia was convinced if presented with their child Nikolas would love Amaya as much as she loved her but what would he feel for her. In the months that slowly passed Gia examined and reexamined her feelings for him and as crazy as it seemed she loved him. With each passing day her thoughts and feelings for him grew and if ever again she got to chance to see and speak with him she would tell him how she feel.  
  
The phone loudly ringing Gia quickly picked up the receiver hoping the loud intrusion would not wake Amaya. Thankfully remaining asleep Gia went to hang up the phone only to stop when she heard the heated conversation going on.  
  
Alma- Just give her a few more months with her baby.br Harvey- How long do you think I am going to allow her to stay there with you? br Alma- Harvey this is her first and only child give her some time to love and bond with her baby before you yank her back to Goldmine. br Harvey- I hear what you're saying but whether she or you like it she's coming back to Goldmine and to me.br Alma- She's not yours to have like that Harvey.br Harvey- [laughing] Not yet.br Alma- Harvey when I left you promised me.br Harvey- Promises are always being broken.br Alma- Harvey after everything I gave you couldn't you at least do this for me.br Harvey- No one told you to make the choices you made. you can't fault me for your dumb mistakes.br Alma- You left her alone for almost a year why come after her now? br Harvey- Because she owes me and regardless to how I take it she's going to pay.br Alma- Harvey listen to yourself. you weren't like this when I first met you.br Harvey- Guess what Alma that was a long time ago.br Alma- But.br Harvey- Get over it because I certainly have.br Alma- Harvey think about all we went through.br Harvey- That shit and this conversation is played. Gia owes me and she's going to pay up.br Alma- And if she doesn't.br Harvey- She ain't got a choice.br Alma- Harvey.br Harvey- [shaking his head] She has three more months and that's it. if she's not back here after three months I'll come down there and get her my damn self.br Alma- All that is not even necessary. she'll be there.br Harvey- Just remember if I found you once I can find you again.br Alma- [shaking her head] Yeah whatever Harvey. goodbye.br Harvey- Don't make me come after her or you.  
  
Slowly replacing the phone on the base as Harvey and Alma ended their call Gia softly wiped her eyes wondering how much of their friendship was real. It was obvious Harvey and Alma had a relationship she knew nothing about. Was it possible her hand in friendship was no more than a ploy by Harvey to get closer to her? And if by chance it was what exactly was Alma getting out of their arrangement? Feeling suddenly sick to her stomach Gia quickly rose rushing to the bathroom. How could she be her friend for so long telling and helping her to stay away from Harvey when all along she was truly working with him? Lost and confused Gia slowly stood fixing herself in the bathroom before slowly exiting the tiny space. Coming face to face with an "concerned" Alma Gia did all she could to keep from yelling out at her and demanding answers.  
  
Alma- [softly] Are you all right? br Gia- [slowly nodding] I'm fine.br Alma- You sure? br Gia- Yeah. who was on the phone? br Alma- [shaking her head] Wrong number.br Gia- [slowly nodding] Oh.br Alma- What are you about to do? br Gia- I'm sorta tired so I was just going to go and get in a quick nap while Maya in sleeping.br Alma- Before you do. do you think I could talk to you? br Gia- Ye. yeah.  
  
Walking into the living room in silence Alma and Gia settled themselves on the big couch facing each other as Alma slowly began to talk.  
  
Alma- [softly] I really love having you here.br Gia- I like being here.br Alma- [softly smiling] And Amaya is absolutely beautiful.br Gia- [looking down] I thought you'd be mad at me because I didn't listen to what you told me.br Alma- What are you talking about? br Gia- Never get involved with a customer. as you said never mix the job with anything else.br Alma- [slowly shaking her head] Don't listen to me. if you find a man who's gonna love you regardless to what you do love him back because it might not ever happen to you again. br Gia- [softly] Alma.br Alma- [slowly shaking her head] You heard didn't you? br Gia- [looking down] Yes.br Alma- Baby I'm sorry. I tried to keep him away from you as long as I could.br Gia- [softly] Were you ever really my friend? br Alma- [softly] Of course.br Gia- But if you're working with Harvey.br Alma- [slowly shaking her head] I'm not.br Gia- But I heard you on the phone.br Alma- What you heard was someone desperately trying to prolong the enviable. You're going to leave me just like I knew you would and there's nothing I can do to stop it. br Gia- How long have you known Harvey? br Alma- [softly] Too long.br Gia- Alma.br Alma- Harvey was my father's friend. Just like you my father got in over his head and Harvey was there to bail him out. For payment he took me.br Gia- What do you mean? br Alma- I started at Goldmine just like you. I wasn't dancing there because I wanted to I was dancing there because I had no choice. So you see when you came in I saw myself all over again. br Gia- So all Harvey has ever been to you was your boss? br Alma- [slowly shaking her head] No.br Gia- What was he? br Alma- [softly] There is one difference between me and you.br Gia- What? br Alma- I didn't fight Harvey.br Gia- [softly] What do you mean? br Alma- When he came on to me I didn't stop him. I was tired and I thought he truly cared about me and he would love me and do me right.br Gia- But.br Alma- I went to him when I was about four months and needless to say he wasn't too happy and after one too many hands on me I was no longer pregnant.br Gia- [kneeling in front of her] Alma.br Alma- Don't go back to him Gia. if you get the chance take your baby and go as far away as you can. Don't let him poison who and what you are. You have a beautiful baby girl. love her how you wanted to be loved and never let her see the struggles you might have to go through. br Gia- [softly] I don't think I can do that.br Alma- You can and you will. Find the man you are forever thinking and dreaming about and have the life you deserve. br Gia- Why are you telling me this? br Alma- Because I know Harvey and what he wants he gets and right now he wants you and I will die before I let him get you. br Gia- I don't have anywhere to go. What little money I had I used to come down here and get stuff for Amaya. br Alma- I can get some money together.br Gia- [softly] But what about you? br Alma- [slowly shaking her head] It doesn't matter. I'm not scared of Harvey and I can deal with him if I have to. br Gia- But I don't want you hurt because of me.br Alma- Gia when I left Brooklyn I was determined to put that behind me and Harvey still found me. If I'm ever going to do something right it's this.br Gia- [softly] I don't want to leave you here.br Alma- Gia.br Gia- I know how it feels to be abandoned and I'm not doing that to you.br Alma- When the times comes I want you to pack up my little Maya and run. don't look back. don't worry about me.br Gia- I can't do that.br Alma- [gently touching her face] Please. take Amaya and run.  
  
Slowly nodding her head Gia remained in front of Alma placing her head gently on her lap. And as Alma gently stroked her hair Gia closed her eyes holding tight to the image of Nikolas hoping when the time came he would except their child and what she was offering. 


	6. Chapter 9 and 10

biChapter 9 /b/i  
  
Several days having passed since Florence and Marcus' visit to Gia's grave Carmen was increasingly concerned about her husband's withdrawal. Knowing he would be experiencing a similar pain in the coming weeks Carmen wanted to talk with Florence hoping to prepare herself for all that Marcus would be going through. Having met and fell in love with Lieutenant Marcus Taggert Carmen slowly learned to accept the life they now lived. She was forever braced to receive the call that by chance something had happened to her husband. And as hard as it was to live that way after five years of marriage she was still not braced to deal with his deep depression he would forever go into around her birthday and subsequent death. Taking a deep breath she knocked on Florence's door ready to face all that she told her. Smiling as her mother-in-law came to the door Carmen hugged her as she ushered into the brownstone.  
  
Flo- [smiling] Hey sweetie. how's my son treating you? br Carmen- [smiling] Good. but did you expect anything else? br Flo- [laughing] Of course not. come on in here and get you something to eat. You know I'm gonna feed you now that you're eating for two. br Carmen- [smiling] Marcus told you.br Flo- [softly smiling] Something like that.br Carmen- He's been so great about everything.br Flo- [softly] But.br Carmen- [slowly shaking her head] No buts. I know Marcus will make an amazing father. br Flo- Carmen is there something wrong? br Carmen- Yes. [slowly shaking her head] no.br Flo- [gently taking her hand as they sat on the couch] I would like to think that you look at me more than just Marcus' overbearing mother. I'd like to think that we were friends.br Carmen- [softly smiling] We are.br Flo- Then what is it? br Carmen- I love your son with everything in me and I would do anything. anything I can to help him. br Flo- Carmen is something going on? br Carmen- [softly] I don't know how to deal with him when he's like this.br Flo- [softly] What are you talking about? br Carmen- When her birthday comes around..br Flo- [whispering] This is about Gia.br Carmen- I don't know how to help him. He wakes up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat mumbling and crying and nothing I do will bring him out of it. br Flo- [slowly shaking her head] You have to just let him deal with it.. br Carmen- [slowly shaking her head] I can't. I love him too much to let him hurt like that. br Flo- [softly] Carmen.br Carmen- And on the anniversary of her death.  
  
Quickly rising and walking away from her Florence softly spoke to her daughter-in-law hoping she could keep from remembering the pain and lost she felt.  
  
Flo- [softly] Don't.br Carmen- I want to help him. I want to help you but.br Flo- [slowly shaking her head as she walked towards her window] No one can help us. It's a guilt that doesn't go away. br Carmen- [softly] He blames himself. He cries himself to sleep saying over and over it's his fault. br Flo- [softly] It's not.br Carmen- When I told him I was pregnant he was so happy until I made the mistake of saying I wanted to have a little girl. br Flo- [her back to her] I'm sorry.br Carmen- [softly] What happened to Gia?  
  
As Florence silently stood staring out of her window seeing nothing she slowly shook her head not ready to share her feelings of lost and despair. Rising Carmen went to Florence gently taking her hand she led her back to the couch. Gently squeezing her hand Carmen softly whispered to her hoping to learn something to help her husband through his hurt.  
  
Carmen- [whispering] Please. I can't help Marcus if I don't know what he's going through.  
  
Slowly nodding her head Florence quickly wiped at the tears that formed as she began to softly talk about Gia.  
  
Flo- [softly] Gia was my angel. She was everything a mother could hope for in a daughter. When she walked into a room. [slowly shaking her head] it was magical. She was beautiful and Marcus loved her so much. br Carmen- [softly] I can tell.br Flo- He was the perfect big brother. When he first saw her his eyes lit up and I knew he was in love. He doted on everything she did. [softly smiling in remembrance] He taught her how to walk. he would sing to her every night before she went to sleep. Where you saw Marcus Gia was never far behind. br Carmen- What happened to her? br Flo- Umm. Gia was taken from us and. and after two months of hoping and searching we received word that she was truly gone. br Carmen- [softly] I'm sorry.br Flo- Marcus was devastated. I don't think he ever got over what happened that day in the park. so soon after her birthday. br Carmen- What happened in the park? Is this why Marcus blames himself? br Flo- [whispering] Yes.br Carmen- What happened?  
  
A far away look coming over her face Florence lost herself in the happiest and saddest moments of her life.  
  
bi~Flashback~  
  
Opening the curtains as the sun brightly shined Florence turned to her children smiling as she watched them together. Ignoring the disarray of her normally clean house Florence watched them knowing that their time together was drawing to an end. Having just celebrated Gia's seventh birthday, even with the incident with Gia's estranged father William, Florence was still on a high after learning Marcus had been awarded a full academic scholarship to UCLA. Despite it being so far away Florence was so proud of her son. He would be able to go to the university he longed to go to and study the courses he had picked out even before UCLA became a possibility. His leaving home would hurt both her and Gia but Florence knew that in order for Marcus to learn and accomplish the things he wanted to do he would have to make this move. Smiling once again as her children and their apparent closeness Florence made the decision to give them the time the needed together to strengthen their bond.  
  
Flo- Butter why don't you take Peanut to the park so she can play with some of the toys she got for her birthday.  
  
Jumping up squealing and laughing Gia danced around her mother as she shouted question after question to her.  
  
Gia- Ooh can I really Mama? Can I take my skates and my jump rope? Should I take my bike or.br Marcus- Aww Mama do I really have to take her? br Flo- Come on Marcus you won't have too many more chances to be with her. br Marcus- We have the whole summer.br Flo- Which I'm sure you will be spending with those fast tailed girls I've tried to warn you about. Them and your hoodlum friends.br Marcus- [laughing] Mama.br Flo- [smiling] I'm only kidding you know that. but really take this time you have now while you can.br Marcus- [turning to Gia softly smiling] Hey Peanut you wanna go to the park with me? br Gia- [smiling] You really want to go to the park with me? br Marcus- There's no one else I want to go with.br Gia- You really gonna take me to the park? br Marcus- [quickly kissing the top of her head] Of course. you know where I go you go Peanut.br Gia- [quickly hugging him] Can I bring my skates? br Marcus- [nodding] You can bring whatever you want.br Gia- You gonna watch me? br Marcus- Of course. now hurry up and go and get your stuff.  
  
Quickly running to her room Gia gathered her skated wanting to show Marcus how good she had become. Coming back into the living room Gia quickly went to Florence wrapping her arms around her waist. Smiling up at her mother Gia softly whispered to her before she turned to leave.  
  
Gia- [whispering] I love you Mama.br Flo- [gently twinkling her nose] I love you too baby.br Gia- [smiling] You coming with us? br Flo- No baby. I'm going to stay here and when you get back we'll make some cookies or.br Gia- [brightly smiling] Peanut butter? br Flo- [smiling as she slowly nodding] Yeah peanut butter.  
  
Quickly hugging and kissing her mother one last time Gia ran to Marcus grabbing his hands as she dragged him out of the door.  
  
Gia- Come on Marcus we have to hurry up at the park so I can come back and make some cookies.br Marcus- [laughing] You're just going to burn them.br Gia- [quickly shaking her head] Nuh huh.br. Marcus- [laughing] Whatever you say Peanut.br Flo- Gia listen to your brother.br Gia- [nodding] Ok.br Flo- And make sure he always sees you.br Gia- [pulling Marcus out of the door] I will Mama.  
  
Shaking her head as her two children left Florence marveled at how close they were despite the ten year age difference. Softly laughing to herself Florence set about slowly putting her house back in order.  
  
~*~  
  
Watching Gia as she whizzed by on her skates Marcus smiled as her joy was clearly shown on her beautiful face. Smiling once again thankful that he took his mother's advice Marcus wanted to soak up all the time he could have with Gia before he left. His friends slowly arriving Marcus called Gia over changing her into her shoes telling her to instead play on the playscape with the other children. Laughing and joking with his friends Marcus had little time to watch Gia while she played. Turning his head as she called out to him Marcus waved to his sister smiling once again in her direction. One last shout to be careful Marcus turned his attention back to his friends losing himself in conversation. After securing plans for that night Marcus turned back in Gia's direction only to not see her on the playscape. Jumping up with her skates in hand Marcus ran to the play area searching frantically for his sister. Finding her nowhere in sight Marcus began to panic as he quickly searched the rest of the park for her. As night slowly fell around him Marcus continued to look for Gia tears streaming down his handsome face finding no trace of his sister. Her skates clutched tightly to his chest Marcus returned home coming face to face with a worried Florence.  
  
Flo- [quickly opening the door as she saw Marcus approach] Do you know what time it is? You two should have been home hours ago.br Marcus- [softly as his tears began again] Mama.  
  
Confused by his behavior Florence softly questioned her son.  
  
Flo- [softly] Marcus what is it? br Marcus- [whispering] Gia.br Flo- [looking past Marcus] Where is she? I see she didn't come in with you. Is she.br Marcus- [softly whispering] She's gone.br Flo- [confused] What? br Marcus- [openly sobbing] Mama she's gone. I turned my head for a quick second and.br Flo- [shaking her head] What do you mean she's gone? She was at the park with you. br Marcus- I'm so sorry Mama. I looked. I looked everywhere and I can't find her. br Flo- [raising her voice] Then go back and look for her again! br Marcus- [sobbing] I tried.br Flo- [softly as tears slowly ran down her face] Marcus where is my baby? br Marcus- All I have. [slowly shaking his head] I have her skates and. it's all my fault. I should have been paying attention. I should have.br Flo- [frantically] Marcus where is she? br Marcus- I. [slowly shaking his head] I don't know.  
  
b~End of Flashback~/b/i  
  
Flo- We called the police and a citywide search went out but they never found. they didn't find Gia.br Carmen- [softly as she gently squeezed her hand] I'm sorry.br Flo- We searched and searched. [slowly shaking her head] Marcus was out there everyday from sun up to sun down but we never saw Gia again.br Carmen- [slowly shaking her head] I didn't know. I.br Flo- The hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks but we never gave up hope until.br Carmen- [softly] Until? br Flo- After Gia was born her father and I never quite saw things eye to eye.br Carmen- You said there was an incident at Gia's birthday party.br Flo- William showed up drunk and shouting that Marcus and I was trying to turn Gia against him and that it'll be a cold day in hell before he let us get away with it. He said he'd sooner take her from us than to let that happen. br Carmen- [softly] Did he? br Flo- That's what we thought. I told the police about the things he said and they told me that they would look into it but it didn't matter.br Carmen- But.br Flo- [softly] The day we found out about Gia. the sun was so bright and so warm. [taking a deep breath] Marcus. Marcus was out there as usual looking for Gia and I was at home hoping that the phone would ring I would hear her sweet voice on the other end. Even if my baby wasn't with me to hear her voice and know that she was all right.br Carmen- [shaking her head] You don't have to finish.br Flo- [slowly shaking her head] Something told Marcus to come home and. and there was a knock at the door and Marcus looked at me before slowly going to the door and opening it. There was a uniformed police officer standing there with a package in his hands.  
  
Gently clutching Florence's hands hoping to ease her pain Carmen quickly spoke to her.  
  
Carmen- [softly] It's ok Florence. I understand now and.br Flo- [tears slowly falling down her face] He. he told us that a little girl's body had been found outside of Philadelphia and using Gia's dental records they were able to determine that the body found was hers. br Carmen- [softly crying] Oh my God I'm so sorry.br Flo- I stood there and watched my son crumble and I couldn't do anything for him. I just kneeled beside him on the ground and held him in my arms. br Carmen- I'm sorry.br Flo- Marcus blamed himself. He kept saying that if he had just paid a little more attention to her. if he had just looked in her direction one more time.br Carmen- [softly] It wasn't his fault.br Flo- I tried telling him that but it didn't matter. And William showing up later didn't help either.br Carmen- [softly] What do you mean? br Flo- As we were lowering my baby in the ground William showed up shouting and saying Marcus was the blame. He yelled at Marcus telling him he should have watched his sister instead of running his mouth with his friends. He told him he had finally taken Gia away from him and he would never forgive him for that. br Carmen- [softly] Why would he do that? br Flo- [slowly shaking her head] I don't know. all I know is that Marcus looked straight ahead not showing any emotion. And when we got in the limousine coming home I tried to hold his hand but he just wasn't there. When we got to the house Marcus went to Gia's room sitting at the little table she used to have her tea parties and cried. br Carmen- Did they ever find who did this? br Flo- [softly] No. br Carmen- If I knew. Marcus shouldn't blame himself.br Flo- Marcus never left for California or UCLA. As a matter of fact we didn't stay much longer in Brooklyn after that. It held too many memories of Gia and we couldn't deal with it. We came to Port Charles and Marcus enrolled in the police academy vowing to catch whoever did this to Gia and finally get justice for her. br Carmen- Have you talked to William since? br Flo- He disappeared after the funeral and besides I had nothing left to say to him. br Carmen- [softly] I didn't mean to make you relive the pain. I just wanted to help Marcus and.br Flo- You can and will. just keep loving him. br Carmen- [slowly nodding] I will.br Flo- I need to. [slowly wiping at her tear streaked face] you're the first person I've ever told what happened to Gia and. [softly] I just miss her. br Carmen- [softly] I know.br Flo- I'm only comforted by one thing.br Carmen- What? br Flo- [softly smiling in remembrance] Gia loved to play dress up in my things and one day she found my mother's locket and she kept saying how beautiful it was. [softly laughing] she couldn't quite say the word beautiful but I knew what she was trying to say. br Carmen- [softly] She sounds precious.br Flo- [slowly nodding] She was. anyway my mother gave me the locket to give to my daughter and in turn she was supposed to give it to her daughter.br Carmen- Where's the locket now? br Flo- Thankfully she had it on the day she was taken.br Carmen- Thankfully? br Flo- Yeah. even in the darkest hour she had a piece of me and she knew that I loved her.br Carmen- [gently wiping her tears] I sorry.br Flo- I used to torture myself with thoughts of her. I still do.br Carmen- That's understandable.br Flo- [softly] I imagine how beautiful she would look on her wedding day and.  
  
Her tears and sorrow finally getting to her Florence quickly rose off of the couch going to the bookcase in the rear of the room. Searching through several books Florence slowly returned to Carmen handing her a picture of Gia.  
  
Flo- [softly] That was my Gia.br Carmen- She's beautiful.br Flo- [slowly nodding as she walked back towards the window] She was.  
  
Silence surrounding them Florence stared unseeing out of the window lost once again in thoughts of Gia. Unsure of what to do Carmen sat quietly watching her mother-in-law regretful that she made her relive the worst pain she had been through. Florence's soft voice breaking the spell Carmen looked over at her mother-in-law listening intently to what she had to say.  
  
Flo- It's always hard around her birthday but it's worse on the anniversary of her death. Just hold him tightly to you and tell him that you love him and it's not his fault. br Carmen- I will. but Florence.br Flo- [softly] What is it? br Carmen- [softly] Who's going to hold you? br Flo- [slowly shaking her head] No one. I know my Gia's in a better place and I'll see her eventually and I'll be held then. br Carmen- [softly] I'm sorry.br Flo- You don't have to apologize. Gia is forever on my mind and as much as it hurts I needed to talk about her. br Carmen- [looking quickly at her watch] I don't want to go but.br Flo- Go home and be there when Marcus gets there. he may not say it enough but he needs you. br Carmen- [softly] I need him too.br Flo- [slowly nodding] Take care of my grandbaby.  
  
Nodding Carmen rose going to hug Florence. Holding her tightly in her arms Carmen whispered softly to Florence telling her not to blame herself as well. Gently placing her hand on her stomach Florence softly smiled feeling as though this baby would bring a piece of Gia back into their lives. Watching as Carmen slowly left Florence returned to her bookshelf retrieving a photo album of Gia losing herself once again in the images and thoughts of her daughter.  
  
biChapter 10/i/b  
  
Knowing she would be forced to leave Alma and the life she had found two months slowly passed with Gia constantly looking over her shoulder and watching for Harvey. Her constant state of worry and apprehension was beginning to wear on her and Gia was beyond tired. Having spent a quiet night with Alma and Amaya Gia was finally drifting off to sleep as Alma rushed into the room quickly shaking her.  
  
Alma- [frantically] Gia. Gia baby get up! br Gia- [softly] What is it? br Alma- [shaking her head] You have to get up.  
  
Moving away from her Alma quickly began throwing Gia's things in a nearby bag. Sitting up watching as she ran around the room Gia's heart began to quicken fearing what Alma's actions meant. Taking a deep breath Gia softly questioned her hoping against hope that her thoughts were wrong.  
  
Gia- [softly] Alma what is it? br Alma- You have. you have to leave. br Gia- Why? br Alma- I called and he was gone. [shaking her head] she didn't tell me when he left.br Gia- [quickly going to her] Alma what are you talking about? br Alma- I tried to call Dina and.br Gia- [softly] Dina? br Alma- The only other dancer from Goldmine I talked to. she was supposed to be keeping an eye on Harvey for me.br Gia- What did she say? br Alma- I couldn't get in touch with her.br Gia- Then maybe.br Alma- I called and called tonight but she never answered.br Gia- And.br Alma- And something didn't seem right so I called up to Goldmine they told me Dina's been out for the last two weeks.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] That doesn't mean.br Alma- They said Harvey's been gone for the last three weeks.br Gia- Ok but.br Alma- I called Dina one last time and just let the phone ring. When she finally answered and she told me that Harvey knew what was up.br Gia- [softly] How? br Alma- Harvey got to Dina somehow. she was supposed to tell me when Harvey left to come and get you so you could leave and have a head start on him. so by the time he got here you'd be gone. br Gia- [shaking her head] I'm not going to let him take me back. I'll find a way to pay him what William owes him but I can't go back.br Alma- I know that's why I want you to take the money I've saved and run. go somewhere where he can't find you. Raise your daughter and try to be happy.br Gia- [softly] I don't want to leave.br Alma- Gia we had this conversation already.br Gia- Alma.br Alma- When you finally settle someplace I'll come to you.br Gia- I don't want to keep running from place to place. That's how I grew up and I don't want to put my daughter through that. I love William but I wanted him to keep us in one place longer than a year or two. Maya's barely five months and.br Alma- Gia I want you to be safe and you know Harvey is not going to just let you stay here.br Gia- But.br Alma- [gently touching her face] Baby go now while you can.br Gia- [softly] I just want to be able to stay one place and be happy.br Alma- [whispering] I want that for you too.br Gia- Then you'll let me stay? br Alma- Gia Harvey's not going to let that happen.br Gia- [angrily] The hell with Harvey! br Alma- I wish it was that easy but you know it's not.br Gia- How am I going to take all of Amaya's things? I can't carry them and her and.br Alma- You'll have to leave them. take what you need and I'll find a way to get the rest to you. br Gia- If Harvey found me here what makes you think he won't find me wherever I go to next? br Alma- [softly] Gia.  
  
As she attempted to reason with her there was a loud banging on the door and they both turned knowing eyes to one another as Harvey called out.  
  
Harvey- [yelling] Alma open this damn door I know you're in there! br Alma- [softly] Damn it! br Harvey- [yelling] If I have to break down the door.br Alma- [whispering] Stay here. I'll try and distract him.br Gia- [softly] For what? br Alma- While I distract him take Amaya and leave.br Gia- [softly as she shook her head] Alma.br Alma- [placing some money in her hand] This is enough for a couple of nights in hotel. call me in a day or two and tell me where you are and I'll bring you some more money so you can leave for good.br Gia- But Amaya's sleeping and.br Harvey- [yelling] Alma open this damn door! br Alma- [whispering] Take her and leave.  
  
Quickly hugging her Alma looked back at Gia one last time kissing her gently on the cheek before she turned to leave.  
  
Alma- [whispering] I love you.br Gia- I love you too.br Alma- [gently caressing her cheek as she turned and walked away] Take Amaya and be safe.br Gia- [softly] Alma.br Alma- Go now and be safe.  
  
As Gia attempted to call out to her one last time Alma simply shook her head closing the door on her. Taking a deep breath Alma slowly walked to her front door where Harvey continued to pound and yell his threats.  
  
Harvey- [yelling] Alma open this damn door before I break it down! br Alma- [calmly as she slowly opened the door] You don't have to yell.br Harvey- [pushing his way inside] What in the hell took you so long? br Alma- Some of us do sleep.br Harvey- Where is she? br Alma- Where is who? br Harvey- Alma don't play games with me. You know why I came here. Gia's coming back with me whether she or you wants her to or not. br Alma- [shaking her head] Gia's not here.br Harvey- Where is she? br Alma- How would I know? br Harvey- [roughly grabbing her by the arm] Alma.br Alma- [jerking her arm away from him] She heard us on the phone. br Harvey- Ok and.br Alma- [shrugging] She got scared and ran. br Harvey- Scared of what? br Alma- Harvey she has a five month old baby. do you really think she wants to be up on that stage dancing? br Harvey- I don't care.br Alma- Give her some time and maybe she'll come back to you.br Harvey- [softly] Like you did? br Alma- Harvey I was tired of that life and I couldn't do it anymore. When you found me.br Harvey- [shaking his head] I don't want to hear anymore of this. I came for Gia and.br Alma- [softly] For me. just let her go for now.br Harvey- [softly] Alma.br Alma- [moving towards him] Harvey please.  
  
As their conversation hushed Gia soundlessly moved around the room gathering what she could for her and Amaya. There were several hotels in the area and it was the matter of finding the right one. Thinking back on how she was moved from place to place Gia wanted more for her daughter. Shaking her head as she gathered a sleeping Amaya carefully in her arms Gia went to the door listening to Harvey and Alma once again. Her heart quickening Gia listened as the once calm conversation quickly took on a dangerous tone.  
  
Harvey- [pushing Alma away from him] You must think I'm some kind of fool. br Alma- No I don't. I just.br Harvey- [angrily] Where the hell is she? br Alma- I told you she's gone.br Harvey- [yelling] Alma don't play no damn games with me! br Alma- [shaking her head] I'm not trying to.br Harvey- Then I'm going to ask you one more damn time. Where in the f*$% is Gia? br Alma- [softly] Harvey.br Harvey- [slowly shaking his head] That's not what I wanted to hear.  
  
Before she could stop him Harvey pounced on Alma striking her as he repeatedly questioned her of Gia's whereabouts. Hearing as Alma cried out Gia turned ready to run away with her daughter and not look back. But as she heard Harvey's continued abuse Gia stopped taking a deep breath before she turned and walked back towards he and Alma. And as he had Alma bent over her couch shaking and hitting her repeatedly as he yelled Gia softly spoke.  
  
Harvey- [yelling] Where in the hell is she? br Gia- [softly] I'm right here.br Alma- [shaking her head as tears fell] Gia no.  
  
Shaking her once more Harvey released Alma letting her fall in a heap before turning his smirking face towards Gia. Slowly looking her up and down a lust filled smile on his face Harvey softly spoke to Gia.  
  
Harvey- [smiling] I've missed you baby.br Gia- [softly] Have you? br Harvey- Yeah. Goldmine's not the same without you. br Gia- What do you want Harvey? br Harvey- I think it's time you came back.br Gia- [shaking her head] I don't think so.br Harvey- [laughing] You don't have much choice.br Gia- I'll find a way to pay you what William owes you.br Harvey- [shaking his head] I think not.br Gia- [softly] Harvey I don't want to go back. I have a daughter and.br Harvey- [smirking] Is it my fault you were stupid enough to lay down and open you legs for the first customer who paid you a little attention? br Gia- [softly as she shook her head] It wasn't like that.br Harvey- Then where is he? Is he helping you with the baby? Is he.br Gia- I'm still not coming back.br Harvey- What about William and what he owes me? br Gia- I'll pay you back when I can. I'll give you all the money he owes you and.br Harvey- What about the hospital cost? What about all the money I'm spending to keep his sorry ass alive? br Gia- Harvey.br Harvey- You know what I'm tired of constantly going over this. you will continue to work at Goldmine until all of what William owes me is paid off. br Gia- [shaking her head] You knew he didn't have the money.br Harvey- [shaking his head] Your problem not mine.br Gia- [softly] I don't want my daughter around what goes on in Goldmine.br Harvey- [shrugging] Then send her to her father. that is if you know who he is.br Alma- [softly as she gingerly stood beside Gia] I'll work for her. Let me work off her and William's debt.br Gia- [shaking her head] No.br Alma- Let me back Harvey and I'll.br Harvey- You're used up Alma. no one wants to see you up on that stage least of all me. They all want to see Wet Dreams and that's what they will get. br Gia- [shaking her head] I'm not coming back.br Harvey- Then I guess I'll have to call the hospital.br Gia- [softly] For what? br Harvey- Do you really think I'm going to keep paying for the machines and drugs to keep him alive? br Gia- But he's getting better.br Harvey- So? br Gia- You can't take him off of the drug therapy now. He's making progress and they think he will finally come out of his coma. br Harvey- Gia I don't give a damn if William lives or dies. He ran up an $175,000.00 debt on me and when I came after my money he gave you to me. And when that wasn't enough the bastard up and had a stroke on me thinking I would just forget about my money. [shaking his head] I don't think so.br Gia- [softly] William did not give me to you.br Harvey- [smirking] He knew what kind of money you would bring me. hell he all but wrapped you up and put a bow on you before he brought you to my office.  
  
bi~Flashback~/b  
  
She was finally out of school and Gia could not keep from smiling. So many hopes and plans laid out before her and she all but had to reach out and take them. Her hard work through school despite the many she had attended paid off and she had her choice of schools she could attend. It would be nice to attend Columbia and still be close to William seeing that he was the only family she had but something was drawing her to UCLA. For as long as she could remember that school had been in her head and now being given the chance to attend Gia was unsure if she could turn away from it. Thoughts of schooling and all else went from her as she entered the darkened apartment. William said he would be up waiting for her after Karen's graduation party but something was definitely off. Softly calling out his name Gia stopped in her tracks as she came to him, his head in his hands, seemingly crying. Whispering softly to him Gia questioned him to see what was wrong.  
  
Gia- [softly] Daddy.br William- [still looking down] Gia.br Gia- Daddy what's wrong? br William- Gia baby.I'm in a world of trouble and I don't know if I can get out of it.br Gia- What are you taking about? br William- I wanted to make some extra money in case you decide to go away but things got away from me and now. [slowly shaking his head] I just don't know. I just don't know.br Gia- What are you talking about? br William- I got in over my head and now I owe this guy. oh baby I don't know if I'm going to be able to pay him what I owe himbr. Gia- How much do you owe him? br William- [standing going to the nearby window] Too much.br Gia- Daddy.br William- Baby I might have to go away for a little bit and.br Gia- Daddy no.br William- There's no way I can pay him back and.br Gia- I could get a job and.br William- No I want you in school.br Gia- [softly] I don't want you going away from me.br William- I have to go and talk to him and.br Gia- Let me come with you. if you don't like what he says we can run away together just like old times. br William- Gia.br Gia- Daddy please.  
  
Slowly nodding his head William took Gia by the hand going to meet Harvey at Goldmine. Shocked as the dancers paraded around nearly nude apprehension grew within Gia and she fought the urges in her to turn and run. She had promised to face this unknown man with William and she would face whatever she had to if that meant her father could stay with her. Taking a deep breath as her father knocked at the closed door Gia prayed that whatever decisions made after this meeting she would be able to live with. The door slowly opening Gia again had to fight the urge to run as Harvey's smiling face came into view.  
  
Harvey- [smiling] William.br William- Harvey.br Harvey- Come in. [slowly looking Gia up and down] we have a lot to discuss.  
  
Blocking out their conversation Gia nervously smoothed her short skirt as she felt Harvey's eyes on her. Gathering her nerve Gia looked up at Harvey only to look away as he stared back at her. Praying that whatever conversation they were having would go faster Gia kept her gaze from Harvey thankful when William finally came to her telling her it was time to go. Silent on their return home Gia wondered if they had agreed on anything or if she and William would make another great escape. Still quiet William opened the door for Gia ushering her into the living room. Sitting as she watched him pace back and forth across the floor Gia finally spoke up as she softly questioned him.  
  
Gia- [softly] Daddy what is it? br William- [slowly shaking his head] I can't do it.br Gia- You can do what? br William- Harvey wants. Harvey said.br Gia- He said what? Is he going to forget about the money or.br William- Gia I. Baby what I'm about to ask you.br Gia- What? br William- If you work for him.br Gia- [softly] Doing what? br William- He said he'd knock off half of what I owe him. baby I don't want you to do it but I don't want to leave here. it finally feels like home and.br Gia- What do I have to do? br William- You saw what was going on in Goldmine right? br Gia- [softly] Yes.br William- You would only have to dance a couple of nights a week and.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] Daddy.br William- [kneeling in front of her] Baby I'm tired and I don't think I can keep running. if I could just get what I owe him down to a workable number.br Gia- But I couldn't get up there and.br William- If there was another way.br Gia- There has to be. [softly] Daddy I can't do that.br William- Gia I wish I didn't have to ask you to but.br Gia- Can't we just run? br William- [slowly shaking his head] Baby I'm tired.br Gia- [softly as a single tear rolled down her face] Don't make me get up there and do that.br William- I'm not making you do anything. [gently caressing her face] just think about it.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head as she stood up] I'm sorry Daddy.br William- [softly] So am I. so am I baby.  
  
Nodding her head Gia turned going into her room locking the door behind her. There was no way she could do the things William asked her. Wiping quickly at her tears that fell Gia slowly shook her head shocked that he would even ask her to dance in the first place. The days slowly passing since William asked her to dance at Goldmine Gia's decision was made when she found William slumped in a chair in the living room lifeless and unresponsive to her calls. The wait in the hospital and all that swirled around her Gia was consumed and did not know where to turn. And in the darkest hour when all seemed the bleakest Harvey came to Gia offering what she thought was a kind shoulder. Devastated when William was admitted to the hospital, a severe stroke having claimed her once strong father, Gia was lost with no one to go to. Coming to her showing a contract signed by William Harvey brought Gia to Goldmine explaining how he would financially care for William while in the hospital if she agreed to work off the other debt owed to him. Thinking she had nowhere else to go for aid or help Gia agreed to his terms not knowing he would slowly change them as the time went on.  
  
b~End of Flashback~/b/i  
  
Gia- [softly] I can't come back.br Harvey- Well then I hope you've said your good byes to your daddy because I'm not going to keep paying for his hospital stay.br Gia- [softly] You would let him die? br Harvey- [shaking his head] No you're letting him die.br Alma- Harvey please.br Harvey- Either she comes back or William is as good as dead because I'm not going to keep paying for.br Gia- [softly as she looked down] I'll come back.br Alma- Gia.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head as she looked at her] I can't let him die.br Alma- But.br Gia- I can't.br Harvey- [smirking] I thought you'd see it my way.br Alma- [shaking her head] Gia don't do this. don't go back.br Gia- [quickly hugging her] Thank you for helping me.br Alma- [tightly holding her] Gia don't..br Gia- [slowly nodding her head as tears came] I'll be ok and I'm sorry.br Alma- Gia.br Gia- [softly whispering] I'll be back and we can run away together.br Alma- Baby.br Harvey- Ok that's enough of that. get your stuff and come on.br Gia- Amaya has.br Harvey- You bringing that baby with you? br Gia- Where I go my daughter goes. [shaking her head] I'm not leaving her behind.br Harvey- Ok whatever.  
  
Walking outside Harvey quickly returned with two men in tow. Directing them to Gia's room they loaded up she and Amaya's few items as she quickly said goodbye to Alma.  
  
Gia- [softly] I love you Alma.br Alma- [tightly holding her hand] Gia don't go. something doesn't feel right. Something.br Gia- [softly] I have to go.br Alma- He wouldn't do that to William. stay here until.br Gia- I don't want him to be able to hurt you again.br Alma- [softly] Gia.br Gia- I'll be ok and I'll call you when I can.br Alma- Baby.br Gia- [whispering as she softly kissed her cheek] I'll be back.  
  
Walking out of the door willing herself not to cry Gia went and sat in the waiting car as Alma and Harvey spoke.  
  
Alma- Why are you doing this? br Harvey- Because I always get what I want.br Alma- Harvey.br Harvey- [gently touching her face] Sorry about that. you know how I get when I'm angry.br Alma- Don't hurt her.br Harvey- She do what she's supposed to do and I won't.br Alma- Harvey.br Harvey- [looking around her living room] You might want to clean this up.  
  
Without another word and a smirk covering his face Harvey joined Gia in the car directing the driver to the airport. Her eyes locked on her window Gia watched with silent tears rolling down her face as Alma and the life she had found slowly disappeared from view. 


	7. Chapter 11 and 12

biChapter 11/b/i  
  
Having agreed to delay their wedding as long as possible Nikolas went back to the task of running Cassadine Industries. Finding an escape in his work Nikolas was able to block thoughts of Gia leaving his dreams only haunted by her. Such the case Nikolas found himself again at work buried under a multitude of mergers and deals awaiting his signature. Sensing his uncle walk into the room Nikolas continued reading the latest document placed before him awaiting Stefan to speak.  
  
Stefan- [softly] Nikolas.br Nikolas- [not looking up] Yes Uncle? br Stefan- Have you reviewed the specs for the Mannergy deal? br Nikolas- Yes and I've initialed the changes I want made.br Stefan- Very well.br Nikolas- I've since sent it to your office. You should have received them some time ago.br Stefan- [nodding] I have not had time to check my desk so they may very well be there. br Nikolas- [nodding as he continued reading] Oh.  
  
As he attempted to return to his reading Nikolas could not help but notice that Stefan remained standing in his office. Looking up at him offering him a quick smile Nikolas again tried to resume reading. Noticing that Stefan had not moved from his spot Nikolas placed his papers to the side softly speaking with him.  
  
Nikolas- Is there something else Uncle? br Stefan- [calmly] I only ask that you listen to all I have to say.br Nikolas- [softly] About? br Stefan- You and Natalia.br Nikolas- What of us? br Stefan- I think it would be best that you move up the wedding date? br Nikolas- For what reason? Neither Natalia nor I are in a hurry to wed. I thought we agreed to a long engagement. br Stefan- Time is not of the essence.br Nikolas- How so? br Stefan- As you know the Petravich family are in dire need of funds at this time.br Nikolas- Which we can provide.br Stefan- It is not that simple.br Nikolas- [slowly massaging his temples] Please explain.  
  
Sitting back in his chair Nikolas listened as Stefan explained how marrying Natalia now would seal all ties between the two families. As his uncle continued to drone on Nikolas' thoughts and attention somehow drifted to her once again and he could not help but smile as Gia came to him. If he tried hard enough Nikolas could still remember her smile and he would again be caught in her spell. And yet whenever he remembered her smile his heart would slowly contract as he too remembered her tears and the hurt he saw when he left her. If only he had returned to her he could possibly be discussing his marriage to her instead. The thought of marrying Gia and forever holding her close to him bringing yet another smile to his face Nikolas sat back momentarily basking in the feeling she forever brought to him.  
  
Watching as his nephew's expression and demeanor quickly changed Stefan stopped talking fascinated by the change in him. Maybe this arrangement between the Cassadine and Petravich families would turn out as he planned. If given a chance Stefan knew their joining would change his nephew and usher him into the man and leader he was born to be. Smiling himself as the silly smile remained pasted on Nikolas' face Stefan could not help but ask of her.  
  
Stefan- I knew if given the chance your feelings for Natalia would grow.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] They haven't.br Stefan- I assumed that was whom you were thinking of.br Nikolas- Then you assumed wrong. br Stefan- Nikolas.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] I will speak with Natalia and if she agrees I have no problem with moving up the date of our wedding. br Stefan- Nikolas is there something I should know? br Nikolas- [softly] No.br Stefan- If your thoughts are for someone else.br Nikolas- I've agreed to this marriage. I'm even agreeing to move up the wedding date. br Stefan- I am aware of this Nikolas however.br Nikolas- [shaking his head as he stood] Let's leave things as they are now. I will go and speak to Natalia and I will relay whatever we decide to you later.br Stefan- [as Nikolas walked out of his office] Nikolas.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] Leave it alone Uncle.  
  
Rushing to his car Nikolas sat behind the wheel of his Jag his heart pounding once again at the thought of Gia. Though he agreed with Stefan as far as the wedding and the marriage went Nikolas knew he could not go through with anything before seeing her again. Because if there was even a chance she would want him even after all he had done. Shaking useless thoughts from his head knowing that he had done all he could to find her Nikolas slowly made his way to the Port Charles Hotel and to Natalia needing to tell her all that Stefan had told him.  
  
Relaying all things told to him to Natalia Nikolas stared back at her unable to gauge her reaction. Her silence getting to him Nikolas softly questioned anxious to see and hear what she was feeling.  
  
Nikolas- Well? br Natalia- What do you want to do Nikolas? br Nikolas- [softly smiling] Doesn't matter.br Natalia- Nikolas.br Nikolas- I feel foolish thinking and dreaming about her when.br Natalia- You'll find her.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] When? br Natalia- I wish there were something I could do.br Nikolas- There isn't.br Natalia- Do you wish to marry early? br Nikolas- What I wish is for all of this to be done with. I'm tired of going along pretending to be happy when all I truly wish to do is stay hidden in my room and think of her. But of course I can't do that because it is not allowed of the prince and the head of Cassadine Industries. br Natalia- [softly] I apologize if..br Nikolas- [shaking his head] No I apologize. I was out of order when you simply asked me a question. br Natalia- Nikolas perhaps you should tell your uncle how you are feeling.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] It won't help.br Natalia- [softly as she gently touched his hand] Nikolas.br Nikolas- [forcing a smile as he gently covered her hand] So will you do me the honor of marrying me in a months time? br Natalia- If that is want you want.br Nikolas- Not really but that is what will happen.br Natalia- Nikolas.br Nikolas- [quickly standing] I will call my uncle and tell him he can began the preparations.br Natalia- [slowly nodding] Very well.br Nikolas- [softly smiling] Thank you for listening to me when she is all I can think of. It helps to speak of her.br Natalia- I know and I hope you will be there for me if given the circumstance.br Nikolas- [softly smiling] Without question.br Natalia- Where are you to now? br Nikolas- To speak with my uncle and then the rest of my family.br Natalia- What do you think your mother and brother will think of the new arrangements? br Nikolas- My mother will probably feign happiness for me and my brother will truly be happy seeing that as my bestman it would be his duty to give me a proper bachelor party. br Natalia- [softly] At least one person will be happy.br Nikolas- [slowly nodding] One year's time.br Natalia- [softly] One year.  
  
Nodding in her direction once again Nikolas left calling his uncle and telling him that Natalia and he agreed to move up their wedding date. As he predicted Laura feigned happiness for them and offered her services if they needed her. Lucky's reaction was as he thought it would be as well. As soon as he told him Nikolas heard him yelling in the background of girls, beer, and a party he would never forget. When asked where and what he wanted to do Nikolas could not stop himself and he blurted out returning to Goldmine.  
  
And now a week later Nikolas once again sat in the airport awaiting Lucky and his friends to arrive so they could again return to the place that changed his life. As hard as he tried thoughts of Gia was heavy on his mind and Nikolas could not keep from silently wishing that somehow she would come to him tonight and let him know that all of his dreams and feelings for her were indeed real. His head in his hands Nikolas did not see as his "bachelor party" arrived but he certainly heard them.  
  
Kevin- [yelling] None of that tonight man! You have to liven up and live a little this is your last night out like this.br Nikolas- [forcing a smile] Yeah it is.br Lucky- Then why are we standing around waiting? Candy, Goldmine, and all those beautiful women are waiting for our return.br Kevin- [laughing] Just be glad Liz let you out tonight by yourself. Hell I'm surprised she didn't strap Logan to your back.br Lucky- [pushing Kevin as they walked towards Nikolas' private jet] Shut up! br Kevin- Yo Nikolas. you're not going to abandon us like you did last time are you? br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] No.br Kevin- Because I think I might need a little more than one lap dance this time.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] Whatever you say.  
  
Slowly shaking his head again as Lucky and his friends clowned around Nikolas fastened his seatbelts willing his heart to slow down. This was the last place he had seen her and despite the many trips he made to find her he had a feeling that maybe just maybe this time would be different.  
  
biChapter 12/b/I  
  
Settling back into her old life was easier than Gia had hoped it would be. Her apartment still vacant Gia once again rented the tiny space fixing it up as best she could for her and Amaya. Unfazed by their move Amaya was still her happy baby and possibly the only thing that kept Gia from losing it. The room that was once hers now serving as Amaya's nursery Gia was able to avoid thoughts of Nikolas until she stepped back into Goldmine.  
  
Her neighbor agreeing to watch Amaya while she worked Gia gathered up all the old costumes she thought she would never again have to wear and made her way to Goldmine. The feelings of lost and despair once again hitting her as she walked through the club Gia took a deep breath continuing to her once familiar locker and chair in the dressing room. Reciting a silent prayer Gia rose undressing and redressing for the night ahead. Once dressed sitting again in her chair Gia listened to the conversations that flowed around her.  
  
Dancer #1 - [nodding in Gia's direction] I see Ms. High and Mighty decided to come back.br Dancer #2- [laughing] You mean Harvey dragged her ass back.br Dancer #1- [laughing] You lying.br Dancer #3- [shaking her head] No he went to Florida and brought Ms. Priss back.br Dancer #1- That's what her @ss gets. she's no better than the rest of us.br Dancer #3- Speak for yourself. I'm better than that stuck up b**ch.br Gia- [turning in their direction] What have I ever done to you to make you hate me? br Dancer #3- Oh baby I don't hate you. to hate you would mean I would have to care a little something about you and I don't.br Gia- [shaking her head] Is that all you have? I haven't done anything to anyone in here and you all act like I'm the scum of the earth.br Dancer #1- No one likes you. get over it.br Gia- [angrily] No I think you need to get over it. br Dancer #2- [standing] Who are you talking to little girl.br Gia- [shaking her head] You know you all are too damned old to be acting the way you act.br Dancer #4- Little girl done had a baby and thinks she knows everything huh? br Gia- I know enough to know trying to reason and work with any of you is a waste of time.br Dancer #2- Before you get to acting like you're better than everybody figure out the father of your daughter.br Gia- Excuse me? br Dancer #2- Because before you go putting it on Harvey know you're not getting any special treatment.br Gia- [laughing] Is this what this is about? Y'all scared I'm going to get special treatment from Harvey. y'all even more sick in the head than I thought.br Dancer #1- What did you say? br Gia- Get over whatever you think is going on between Harvey and me because there's nothing happening there. br Dancer #2- Yeah whatever.br Harvey- [entering the dressing room] What's all of this? br Dancer #2- Just discussing who's dancing to what.br Harvey- Well there's been a change. Jennifer I want you to take Linda's spot tonight. Linda you have Casey's spot. Casey you have Tina's spot. and Gia you get Dina's spot.br Dina- Where am I dancing. who's spot do I have.br Harvey- I think I'm going to have you sit tonight out.br Dina- But.br Harvey- Argue with me on this and your @ss won't have a spot let alone a job anymore.br Dina- [slowly shaking her head] Whatever you say Harvey.br Harvey- Thought so. [looking at all of the dancers] get out there and make me some money. the club is packed so we should all be leaving here with our pockets full.  
  
As the dancers stood around nodding in agreement Harvey looked at all once more before he ordered them from the dressing room.  
  
Harvey- Get out there and make some money. Dina pack up and head home.br Dina- I can't even do lap dances or.br Harvey- Dina what did I tell you? br Dina- Harvey I have bills and.br Harvey- [shaking his head] Fine. work the bar and the club. if you get a lap dance do what you do best.br Dina- [quickly coming to kiss him] Thank you Harvey.br Harvey- [feeling her up as he stared at Gia] Yeah baby. [grabbing her behind] now get out there and do your magic.br Dina- [looking quickly at Gia as she placed another kiss on Harvey] Yeah. I'll see you later tonight? br Harvey- [squeezing her rounded behind] Yeah. now go.  
  
Looking back at Gia one last time Dina left the room leaving only Gia and Harvey in the dressing room.  
  
Harvey- Welcome back Peanut.br Gia- [softly] What did you call me? [slowly shaking her head] Why did you call me that? br Harvey- [smirking as he moved his finger along her cheek] You're up in thirty minutes. hope you haven't forgotten all of your moves.br Gia- [knocking his hand away] I haven't forgotten anything.br Harvey- [laughing] We'll see.  
  
~*~  
  
After sitting through dancer after dancer and Elizabeth's constant phone calls Nikolas was ready to go home. His heart slowly breaking having not seen Nikolas looked over at Lucky and his friends and again shook his head. It was as if Lucky's bachelor party was in full swing once again. Several dancers on his lap as he laughed and whispered in their ears all while leaving kisses in his wake. Looking around the table Nikolas locked eyes with Kevin as he stared back smirking at Nikolas.  
  
Kevin- [smirking] Not having any fun? br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] I'm fine.br Kevin- You sure.br Nikolas- [forcing a smile] Just waiting for the right dancer.br Kevin- Haven't seen her in months man.br Nikolas- Not looking for anyone in particular.br Kevin- [laughing] Yeah whatever. you get sick of waiting and Dina here has a few tricks up her sleeve.br Dina- [grinding on Kevin] Yeah baby I can show you a Ireal/I good time.br Nikolas- Thanks but.br Kevin- [kissing Dina on the neck] He likes those high class types.br Dina- [laughing] Then the next girl should be perfect for him with her stuck up @ss.br Nikolas- [standing] I'll pass.br Lucky- Where are you going? br Nikolas- Restroom. Elizabeth has begun calling me as well. I just want to assure her everything is fine and I would rather not do that while another woman is on you.  
  
As Nikolas walked away speaking quickly into his cellphone Dina turned laughing eyes to Kevin speaking quickly.  
  
Dina- Yeah Gia would be perfect for Nikolas. they both act like they got something stuck up their @sses.br Kevin- [laughing] Sounds like that hurts.br Dina- [moving on Kevin once again] I don't know. depending on what it is and who it's attached to I might like it.br Kevin- [smiling] Is that an invitation? br Dina- [laughing as his hands moved up her body] We'll see.  
  
As the MC came over the speakers their conversations stopped as he once again announced Wet Dream.  
  
MC ~ Ladies and gentlemen you picked the right night to come to Goldmine. She's been gone for a little while but she's back to liven up your dreams once more. Put your hands together for the one you've been asking for back with a new name. ladies and gentlemen I give you Wet.  
  
biOver to under br  
  
Enter your wonder baby br  
  
Submerge into me baby br  
  
And take me to higher /b/i  
  
The music slowly playing Gia said a quick prayer before slowly going and taking her spot on stage. Her back to the audience Gia fought her tears and nerves as she slowly moved to the beats and rhythm of the song. Blocking out all around her Gia moved about the stage mesmerizing all who watched her. Moving against the nearby pole imagined Amaya's beautiful face knowing she had to get through this night and the nights that followed for her. If it took working at Goldmine for the next few years unstop she would pay Harvey all that she owed him and she would finally be free of him. The cost of what she owed him on her mind Gia could not help but think of William and how much she had sacrificed for him. How differently would her life had been if she had been allowed to make the choices and decisions for her life. Closing her eyes as she moved away from the pole she knew that despite all if given the choice of never meeting Nikolas and/or having Amaya she would again readily take her time at Goldmine not willing to lose either.  
  
biSubmerge within the lightbr  
  
Illuminate my night br  
  
And let your atmosphere surround me br  
  
Submerge within the light all night br  
  
Till we become the sun /i/b  
  
Having soothed Elizabeth's worries for the fifth time Nikolas finally ended their call defeated and ready to go home. This was supposed to be a celebration for him and truthfully this was the last place he wanted to be. Every time he looked at the stage he imagined her dancing up there looking so afraid and uncertain. Even without her telling him Nikolas knew Gia did not want or belong on that stage and he should have used his first instinct and went to her and protected her as best he could. He should have gone to the stage ignoring all around and took her in arms all while promising never to let her go. But he hadn't and having taken the coward's way out he was only given a small glimpse of who captured his heart. Having met her outside Goldmine and the quiet conversation shared Nikolas knew he was hooked on her. And when he held her in his arms loving her and giving her all that she needed he was changed and he knew that that was what he forever wanted to do. Attempting to shake thoughts of Gia from his mind Nikolas slowly walked back to the table ready to tell Lucky and his friends that it was time to go.  
  
biSee if I'm breathing br  
  
Because I'm not sure br  
  
Tonight if I'm alive br  
  
Words are demeaning br  
  
They can't describe /b/i  
  
Not wanting to see the next girl on stage Nikolas returned to the table with head down. And yet seeing the look of shock and smirk covering both Lucky and Kevin's faces Nikolas slowly turned his gaze to the stage his heart instantly stopping. If he took but a few steps she would again be in his arms but he was afraid to move not knowing if it was his mind and heart playing tricks on him or if she was really before him dancing and claiming his heart once again. Willing her to look in his direction Nikolas stood up straighter training his eyes on every move she made. Slowly moving around the stage careful not to stare at anyone longer than a few seconds Gia finally raised her gaze freezing as she saw Nikolas. her Nikolas staring back at her. And like the first time seeming as if all disappeared around them their eyes locked and a thousand thoughts and words moved between them. All that Gia wanted to say and tell him she willed into her gaze and she only hoped he could see and read and understand all.  
  
biSubmerge within the light br  
  
Illuminate my night br  
  
And let your atmosphere surround me br  
  
Submerge within the light all night br  
  
Till we become the sun/b/i  
  
Realizing that she was indeed real and not just his heart, hope, and imagination getting the better of him Nikolas ignored the shouts from his table and slowly walked towards the stage and to the person who held his heart. His eyes on her the entire time Nikolas softly smiled as he neared her knowing finally all that he wanted to say and show and do to her would soon come to be. His heart racing Nikolas neared the stage shaking off the fear of rejection and resentment she might have for him for not returning to her like he promised. If given the chance he would explain all to her but first he simply needed to gaze upon her and know that all he was feeling in his heart was indeed true.  
  
biSubmerge within the light br  
  
Illuminate my night br  
  
And let your atmosphere surround me br  
  
Submerge within the light all night br  
  
Till we become the sun/b/i  
  
Perched at the end of the stage Nikolas looked up at Gia his heart suddenly breaking as he saw the same uncertainty and hurt as before clouding her beautiful eyes. She had told him long ago that she was tired and he promised to make everything ok and though he failed her that time but now given another chance Nikolas leapt into action for once not thinking everything through. Hopping up onto the stage Nikolas wrapped Gia in his arms ignoring the boos and jeers from the audience. Gently caressing the side of her face he looked down into her sorrow filled eyes and softly whispered to her.  
  
Nikolas- [whispering] I told you I was coming back.br Gia- [softly as she looked up into his handsome face] Nikolas.br Nikolas- [softly] Did you wait for me?  
  
Her nod her only answer Nikolas pulled her close to him holding once again.  
  
biSubmerge within the lightbr  
  
Illuminate my night br  
  
And let your atmosphere surround me br  
  
Submerge within the light all night br  
  
Till we become the sun/b/i  
  
Without another word or thought Nikolas picked Gia up in his arms, his heart rate increasing as she wrapped her arms around him, and carried her off the stage. Regardless of the boos Nikolas held her tightly to him vowing to himself to never again let her go. He made the mistake before but now as he held her close to him he knew he would never again lose her.  
  
iSong: bSubmerge: Until We Become The Sun/b ~ Maxwell ~ Embrya/i 


	8. Chapter 13 and 14

biChapter 13 /b/i  
  
His arms holding her tightly beside him Nikolas felt as if he was finally breathing after a year long pause. To touch her and to hold her Nikolas slowly shook his head as he pulled away from her. Staring down into her wondrous eyes Nikolas slowly extended his hand gently caressing his beauty as she stared up at him. His hand slowly moving along her brow Nikolas again memorized every detail of her face. What and how she had escaped him for a year's time no longer mattered. what mattered instead was holding her close to him and once again breathing her in.  
  
Gia could not believe that once again she was being held in the safety of his arms. His warm body was before her chasing away the cold and lonely feelings. She had longed for this day. this moment to come and now that it was finally here she did not know what to say. Looking up into his handsome face Gia again locked eyes with him love and tenderness shown clearly on his face. Touching her hand to his cheek Gia slowly caressed his beauty learning the lines of his face once again.  
  
His hand covering hers Nikolas stilled her hand instead bringing it to his mouth to kiss. Gentle kisses being placed on her hand Gia softly smiled her heart beating only for him. because of him. As he attempted to speak Gia covered his mouth with her fingers slowly shaking her head as she continued to stare up into his eyes. Her smile igniting his heart Nikolas smiled down at Gia before pulling her close to him once again. Held in love's embrace their surrounding fading into nothingness Nikolas and Gia finally broke apart as he softly began to speak to her.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Where have you been? br Gia- [whispering] Waiting for you.br Nikolas- [softly] I came for you and you were gone.br Gia- [softly] I waited as long as I could.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] I tried to find you.br Gia- I didn't want to be found.br Nikolas- [gently caressing her cheek once again] Gia.br Gia- [softly] I. I have so much to tell you. br Nikolas- I looked for you and. [slowly shaking his head] don't ever leave me again.br Gia- I don't want to.br Nikolas- Gia.br Harvey- [angrily] What the hell is this?  
  
Slowly moving his gaze from Gia Nikolas turned to Harvey slowly looking him up and down. Feeling her tensing in his arms Nikolas quickly questioned Harvey not liking Gia's reaction to him.  
  
Nikolas- Who are you? br Harvey- [hands on hips] I'm asking the d@mn questions here! br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] Harvey.br Harvey- I don't know who you are and I really don't care what your reasons were but don't you ever step up on my stage like that again.br Nikolas- Gia was in need.br Harvey- I don't give a damn what she was in. you have five minutes to take you and your friends out of here or else.br Gia- [softly] No.br Harvey- Gia this is not up for discussion.br Nikolas- I have no problem with leaving. as long as Gia comes with me.br Harvey- [shaking his head] I don't think so.br Nikolas- We have much to discuss and.br Harvey- You have five minutes to move your bachelor party to another club. or I'll have my people do it.br Gia- Bachelor party? br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] I can explain.br Gia- [softly] You're getting married? br Nikolas- [whispering] Gia.br Harvey- You have five minutes.  
  
Without another word Harvey turned leaving a confused and hurt Gia in his wake. Looking up at Nikolas with uncertain eyes Gia slowly shook her head as Nikolas began to speak.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Gia I can understand this may come as a shock but.br Gia- [whispering] Are you getting married Nikolas? br Nikolas- Yes but.br Gia- [shaking her head as she attempted to move away from him] Thank you for taking me off of the stage. I didn't want to be up there and.br Nikolas- Gia please just listen.br Gia- You should leave before Harvey comes back.br Nikolas- Gia.br Gia- [gently caressing his face] It was good to see you.br Nikolas- [tenderly covering her hand] Gia please.br Gia- Be happy Nikolas..  
  
Moving away from him before he could speak again Gia disappeared into the safety of the dressing room closing herself away before she allowed her tears to come. How could she possibly tell him of their daughter? He told her he waited for her and yet he was to be married. despite all that was in her heart for him she wanted Nikolas to be happy and to feel the love he made her feel on that night so long ago. Stuffing her bag quickly Gia was caught off guard as Harvey jerked her around to him. Grabbing her roughly by the arm Harvey angrily questioned her.  
  
Harvey- [angrily] What in the hell do you think you're doing? br Gia- [pushing his hands from her] What does it look like? br Harvey- If you even think of leaving me.br Gia- [shaking her head] I'm going home Harvey that's it.br Harvey- That's all you better be doing. you owe me.br Gia- You don't have to repeat the same d@mn thing to me over and over again. I know what I owe you and I will pay you when I can.  
  
Moving away from him Gia continued to fill her bag before turning to leave. Hiding away her disappointment and despair Gia moved to pass Harvey only to be pulled to him once again.  
  
Harvey- [softly] Don't ever think to leave me Gia.br Gia- [softly] I'm not.br Harvey- You're mine and nothing can change that.br Gia- [whispering] Why are you doing this to me? br Harvey- Because your father promised you to me a long time ago and I'm not letting you go.br Gia- [jerking her arm away from him] You will have to eventually.br Harvey- [sarcastically laughing] I don't think so.br Gia- Eventually Harvey you will.  
  
Her bag slung over her shoulder Gia escaped Goldmine's enclosing walls only to come face to face with him once again.  
  
*~*  
  
To have her in his arms again only to have her run away from him Nikolas stood momentarily shocked not knowing what exactly to do. Turning to run after her Nikolas was met by the bouncers of the club refusing his next step. Escorted to his table as directed Nikolas told Lucky and the group of their imminent removal from the club. Once deposited outside the group turned to him each yelling questions in his direction.  
  
Kevin- [angrily] What the hell did you do? br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] I. I.br Lucky- Nikolas why would you do that? br Nikolas- She needed. Gia needed me.br Kevin- What the hell is your problem? She's just another dancer. you can't really think there's something between you because you slept with her.br Nikolas- [yelling] You don't know what you are talking about! br Kevin- They're all the same. they're yours until the next guy flashes more money in their direction. Ask your brother about Candy and he'll tell you.br Jeff- That's enough Kevin. br Kevin- No it's not. we were having a good time before he tried to play hero.br Jeff- We still can. I'll call up Candy and see if she can get some of her friends together and we can take this back to the hotel like last time.br Kevin- [stomping off in the direction of the limousine] You better be able to get her.br Jeff- [shaking his head as he followed quickly dialing on his phone] I will.  
  
Shaking his head as the others slowly made their way to the limousine Nikolas turned again in the direction of Goldmine wanting and needing to return to Gia. Slowly walking again towards her and all he had to say Nikolas was stopped as Lucky placed a hand on his arm. Turning slowly again towards his brother Nikolas slowly shook his head seeing the expression on his brother's face.  
  
Nikolas- [shaking his head] No.br Lucky- What was that? br Nikolas- You wouldn't understand. I have. [jerking his arm away from Lucky] I have to see her.br Lucky- You can't go back in there.br Nikolas- Lucky don't you see. Gia needed me and.br Lucky- This isn't like you Nikolas.br Nikolas- I have to talk to her Lucky.br Lucky- Nikolas just let it go. let her go.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] No.br Lucky- They're not going to let you back inside.br Nikolas- I don't care. if I have to stand out here and wait all night until I can see her again then I will.br Lucky- Why would you do that? br Nikolas- Don't you get it? I love. I have to talk to her.br Lucky- [shaking his head] Nikolas you're just wasting your ti.  
  
Looking towards the door Lucky froze as Gia slowly emerged from Goldmine. Locking eyes with Nikolas Gia slowly shook her head before turning to walk away from him. Seeing his chance to talk and explain all to her slipping away Nikolas softly called out to Gia hoping she would respond to his plea.  
  
Nikolas- [softly] Gia please.br Gia- [her back still to him] Go home and be happy Nikolas.br Nikolas- [slowly walking towards her] Gia please.br Gia- [softly] Nik.br Nikolas- [gently touching her arm] Gia please.br Gia- [whispering] Nikolas I can't. I.br Nikolas- Just let me explain. let me tell you everything that's going on.br Gia- [slowly turning towards Nikolas] Nikolas I.br Nikolas- [softly] Just let me explain.br Gia- There's nothing to explain. you're engaged and.br Nikolas- [whispering] And it means nothing.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] Nikolas.br Nikolas- [gently caressing her cheek] Gia please.  
  
Staring up into his eyes her heart beating a thousand times too fast Gia pressed her cheek into his hand wanting and needing to feel his touch. His hand again slowly moving across her tender skin Nikolas softly whispered to her the question for so long stay wedged in his heart.  
  
Nikolas- [whispering] Where were you Gia? br Gia- [softly] Waiting for you.br Nikolas- [softly caressing her cheek] Gia.  
  
Sensing the growing closeness between them Lucky quickly stepped in thinking he was saving his brother from making a mistake he would later regret.  
  
Lucky- Nikolas we have to go.br Nikolas- [softly] No.br Lucky- Natalia is home waiting for you and.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head as he turned to look at his brother] Lucky.br Gia- [softly] Natalia? br Lucky- His fiancé.br Nikolas- [shaking his head] Lucky no.br Lucky- [staring intently at Gia] Don't ruin what he has. he's found someone who loves him and he loves her. br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] I'm not trying to.br Lucky- Then let him go.br Nikolas- [looking quickly at Lucky] Stay out of this.br Lucky- You're getting married in less than a month. don't throw it all away for her.br Nikolas- Lucky.br Lucky- I'm trying to save what you have.br Nikolas- It doesn't need saving.br Lucky- Nikolas listen to me. I'm your brother and I care about you.br Nikolas- Lucky.  
  
Shaking her head as Nikolas and his brother continued to both back and forth Gia reluctantly broke Nikolas' hold on her turning to walk slowly away from him. Their bond broken Nikolas turned to go after Gia only to be grabbed once again by Lucky. Shaking his hold off of him Nikolas rushed to Gia's side stopping her and turning to him once again. Cradling her head gently in his hands Nikolas brought her mouth to his kissing her tenderly willing his love and care into this union. Tears slowly falling down her face Gia broke their kiss staring up into Nikolas' eyes as she softly whispered to him.  
  
Gia- [softly] Go home and be happy Nikolas.br Nikolas- Gia I can't leave you.br Gia- You have to.br Nikolas- [slowly shaking his head] No.br Gia- [softly as her voice broke] You're getting married.br Nikolas- No. Natalia understands that I.br Gia- I hope you're happy and loved and.br Nikolas- Gia please.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head as she moved away from him] I have someplace to be. it. it was good to see you Nikolas.br Nikolas- [softly] How can you just walk away? br Gia- [softly] Because I don't have a choice.br Nikolas- [reaching for her] Gia.  
  
Moving away from his touch Gia turned to look at Lucky speaking to him quickly before she lost what little will power she had left.  
  
Gia- Take your brother and take him home.br Nikolas- Gia.br Gia- I didn't mean to cause him any troubles.br Nikolas- [extending his hand once again] Just let me explain.br Gia- [shaking her head] Congratulations Nikolas.  
  
Moving slowly away from Nikolas ignoring his continued to pleas Gia turned and walked in the direction of her tiny apartment. Hearing as he pleaded to her closed apartment door Gia stay huddled in her neighbor's apartment until he finally left. Holding Amaya closely to her chest Gia slowly made her way back to her apartment laying her gently in her crib. Smoothing the curly hair that fell across her forehead a silent tear fell as she softly whispered to her sleeping daughter.  
  
Gia- [softly] I didn't get to tell him baby.  
  
biChapter 14 /i/b  
  
Sunlight dancing around the kitchen Carmen silently watched her husband as he emerged from their bedroom. Today would be hard on both he and Florence and after her talk with her mother-in-law she was determined to do whatever she had to do to ease the pain. Watching as he slowly moved around the kitchen Carmen wondered if she should tell him all that was to happen today. Pulled from her thoughts Marcus took the decision out of her hands as he softly questioned her.  
  
Marcus- [softly] Is there something you have to tell me? br Carmen- [slowly shaking her head] No.br Marcus- Are you sure? You seem far away.br Carmen- [softly] Just thinking.br Marcus- [softly smiling] About? br Carmen- [gently touching his face] I love you Marcus.br Marcus- [smiling] I love you too Carmen.  
  
Slowly nodding Carmen took a deep breath before she slowly began to explain her mood.  
  
Carmen- [softly] I've talked to your mother.br Marcus- [shrugging] Ok and.br Carmen- I know what today is.br Marcus- [slowly shaking his head] Carmen.br Carmen- Marcus it's ok if talk about it. if you talk about her.br Marcus- [softly] No.br Carmen- It wasn't your fault Marcus.br Marcus- [slowly nodding as he moved away from her] Yes it was.br Carmen- Marcus.  
  
Going slowly to a nearby window Marcus stared out losing himself momentarily in thoughts of Gia. Her laughter and smile again coming to her Marcus softly spoke of his sister for the first time releasing all that was within him.  
  
Marcus- [softly] She was beautiful.br Carmen- I saw her picture.br Marcus- She would smile and my heart would just melt.br Carmen- Your mother told me.br Marcus- Did she tell you why we called her Peanut? br Carmen- [softly smiling] Peanut? br Marcus- That was her nickname.br Carmen- Why did you call her Peanut? br Marcus- She loved peanut butter on everything. and when I say everything I mean everything. from her toast in the morning to her roll at dinnertime. She found a way to put peanut butter on everything. [softly smiling] My mom. mom tried to call me Butter because me and Gia was always together but I wasn't answering to that. br Carmen- [smiling] Butter? br Marcus- Peanut & Butter. peanut butter. Gia's favorite food. Gia thought it was so funny whenever mom called me Butter because I would turn right around and call her Jelly.br Carmen- I don't get it.br Marcus- [softly as his voice cracked] Peanut Butter and Jelly. the perfect sandwich just like our perfect family.  
  
Watching as he struggled once again with his memories Carmen quickly walked over to her husband gently rubbing his back as tears slowly and silently fell down his face.  
  
Carmen- [softly] It's ok Marcus.br Marcus- [slowly shaking his head] I just wish. I wish you could have met her. you would have loved her.br Carmen- [softly] I know.  
  
Nodding silently Carmen continued to lightly rub Marcus' back not sure of what to say to him. A soft knock at their door Marcus moved away from his wife quickly wiping at his tears. Turning to his wife in question she quickly explained that she asked Florence to come to him this morning Marcus slowly nodded as he went to open the door. Looking up into her son's sorrow filled eyes Florence gently took him into her arms holding him close as their tears silently combined. Her arms wrapped tightly around her son Florence gently stroked his back wanting to take his pain from him. Whispering softly as she continued to hold his Marcus softly spoke to his mother.  
  
Marcus- [softly] I'm sorry mama.br Florence- [softly] It's not your fault baby.br Marcus- I wish that were true but.br Florence- [gently caressing his cheek] It is.br Marcus- [slowly shaking his head] Mom.br Florence- [softly] Be glad with the time we had.br Marcus- [whispering] It wasn't enough.br Florence- It never is.  
  
Leading her into their home Marcus took his place again at the window staring out losing himself in thoughts of Gia. Going quickly to her mother- in-law Carmen gathered her in her arms lending her strength to make it through this day.  
  
Their eyes forever on Marcus Carmen and Florence quickly prepared breakfast hoping the meal would distract Marcus from his thoughts. And yet as they arranged the table Marcus softly spoke stopping both where they stood.  
  
Marcus- [softly] I'm going to find William.br Florence- [quickly looking up] What? br Marcus- I'm looking for William.br Carmen- [softly] Marcus.br Florence- Why would you.br Marcus- [slowly shaking his head] Something's not right about him just disappearing.br Florence- Marcus he lost Gia too.br Marcus- He hasn't gone to see her.br Carmen- You don't know that.br Marcus- I know.br Florence- Don't do this Marcus.br Marcus- [quickly looking at her] Mom I have to know.br Florence- Know what? br Marcus- It's been fifteen years mom. how could he not come to see you. how could he not see if we're surviving.br Florence- [slowly shaking her head] Marcus people grieve differently. you know that. Wherever he is I hope he's happy and.br Marcus- Does he think about Gia? br Florence- Marcus.br Marcus- Does he remember how she used to laugh and sing and brighten up the entire room the second she stepped foot into it? br Florence- [softly] I'm sure he does.br Marcus- I wish I could go back in time just once.br Florence- [softly] For what baby? br Marcus- So I could tell her that I loved her one last time. so I sit on the bench once more and look in the direction and smile and marvel at how amazing my baby sister is.br Florence- Marcus you have a baby on the way and.br Marcus- And sometimes I don't think I deserve her.br Carmen- Her? br Marcus- I know it will be a little girl she will have Gia's smile and.  
  
Slowly shaking his head Marcus turned away from them once again whispering softly as his pain engulfed him.  
  
Marcus- [softly] I can't do it mom.br Florence- Can't do what? br Marcus- If I lose her like I lost Gia. I won't make it. I'm barely making it now and.br Florence- You won't lose her and you haven't lost Gia.br Marcus- [softly] Mom.  
  
Going quickly to her son Florence turned Marcus in her direction placing her hand gently over his heart.  
  
Florence- Gia's right here. you'll always have her as long as you have love in your heart.br Marcus- [whispering] It's not enough. br Florence- [whispering] It's all we have for now.  
  
~*~  
  
Wiping gently her mouth as her food dribbled down her chin Gia smiled loving at her daughter trying to lose memories and thoughts of Nikolas. The disappointment on his face as she turned away from him breaking her heart slowly each time she thought of him Gia was unsure how long she could continue as.. If only she could have told him of their daughter and how much she looked like him. Shaking her thoughts from her head Gia removed Amaya from her high chair taking her slowly down the hall ready to bath her. Slowly laughing as Amaya splashed around in the water Gia removed her when finally all of the baby food was gone. Powdering and clothing her Gia slowly rocked her to sleep as the phone softly rung beside her. Quickly answering the phone careful not to disturb Amaya Gia spoke softly into the phone.  
  
Gia- [softly] Hello.br Alma- [softly] Gia.br Gia- [whispering] Alma.br Alma- Yeah baby it's me.br Gia- How. how are you doing.  
  
Hearing the sudden hitch in her voice Alma softly questioned Gia hoping to ease any pain she was going through.  
  
Alma- Gia. baby what is it? br Gia- [softly] I saw him.br Alma- Him? Who are you talking about sweetie? br Gia- [whispering] Nikolas.br Alma- Maya's father? br Gia- [slowly nodding] Yes.br Alma- Then why are you still there? br Gia- [softly as she slowly shook her head] I couldn't tell him.br Alma- Gia why. you have to tell him about Maya and about how you feel.br Gia- I can't.br Alma- Gia.br Gia- [softly] He's engaged.br Alma- What? br Gia- He's getting married to someone else.br Alma- You don't know that. maybe you misunderstood. maybe.br Gia- His bachelor party was at Goldmine. I saw on stage not wanting to be there and. and he must have saw it and he came on stage and carried me off. br Alma- Gia.br Gia- He said he came back for me but I was gone. I should've. I should've stayed.br Alma- Baby you couldn't.br Gia- But I lost him before I had the chance to tell him everything.br Alma- Go to him and tell him how you feel and about Amaya.br Gia- I don't know where he is.br Alma- Find him.br Gia- But what about William? br Alma- What about him? br Gia- I can't just leave him.br Alma- Baby you have to live. You can't keep your life on hold because your father is in the hospital. br Gia- But he's all that I have.br Alma- Gia.br Gia- He's the only one who ever wanted me Alma. I can't just turn my back on him because I want something better for myself and my daughter. br Alma- Listen to what you just said Gia.br Gia- I don't understand.br Alma- Baby you deserve so much better that what you've been given. You nor Amaya should have to live like that.br Gia- But William needs me.br Alma- And Amaya needs you and her father. br Gia- [softly] What if he doesn't want her? br Alma- [softly] But what if he does? br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] Alma.br Alma- Would William want you living like this? br Gia- No but.br Alma- Gia I know that he's your father and you love and care for him but.br Gia- I can't leave him.br Alma- Why the hell not? br Gia- I told you he's the only one who ever wanted me.br Alma- What are you talking about?  
  
bi~*~Flashback~*~/b  
  
The sun shining brightly Gia could not keep from smiling as she walked hand in hand with her brother to the park. She knew Marcus would be going away soon but to be able to play and spend time with him now was more than she could ask for. She wanted to show him how good she could skate with the present he gave her for her birthday. When she had first unwrapped her skates she squealed with joy and laughter nonstop. Marcus knew how much she loved to skate and for him to surprise her with a new pair of shiny pink skates Gia could not hide her excitement. Looking up smiling at her brother as they neared the park bench Gia could not help but whisper what was continually running through her head.  
  
Gia- [whispering] I love you Marcus.br Marcus- [smiling down at Gia] I love you too Peanut.br Gia- [smiling] Forever and ever? br Marcus- [nodding] Forever and ever.br Gia- [smiling brightly] Good.  
  
Sitting at a nearby bench Marcus smiled down at his sister as she struggled to lace up her skates. Laughing softly at her antics Marcus kneeled in front of her carefully lacing and tying her skates. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead Marcus helped her from the bench standing as he watched her skate off. Going to UCLA had always been a dream to him and now that he actually had a chance to go he was torn as to if he could leave or not. From the moment he laid eyes on her Gia claimed his heart and to be away from his baby sister for months at a time Marcus was unsure if he could truly leave her and his mother. His thoughts fading as a few of his friends arrived Marcus smiled in Gia's direction once again before sitting on the bench once again laughing and joking with his friends.  
  
The time slowly passing Gia whizzed by her brother her laughter filling the air. Turning in his direction once again Gia quickly called out to him turning his attention to her once again.  
  
Gia- [laughing] Hey Marcus look at me! br Marcus- [smiling in her direction] That's good Peanut.br Gia- [smiling] You gon' come and play with me? br Marcus- [nodding] In a second baby.br Gia- [nodding as she attempted to skate off] Ok.br Marcus- Gia come and change out of your skates and I'll be over there in a minute.  
  
Nodding Gia quickly changed out of her skates before running back laughing and playing with the children that surrounded the playscape. Calling out to Marcus once again Gia continued to play when he waved and smiled at Gia before turning back to his friends that had gathered around him. Hiding as Brittany counted to 100 Gia looked up quickly as she heard someone softly calling her name.  
  
William- [softly] Hey Butter.br Gia- [slowly shaking her head] Nuh huh. my name is not Butter it's Peanut.br William- [shaking his head] They can call you Peanut I'm going to call you Butterbr. Gia- [smiling] Daddy.br William- [opening his arms] Can your daddy get a hug baby?  
  
Running into his arms Gia tightly hugged her father as he swung her around.  
  
William- [softly] Baby I'm sorry about your party.br Gia- It's ok Daddy.br William- I shouldn't have said the things I said.br Gia- [gently caressing his cheek] I forgive you Daddy but you have to be nicer to Marcus and Mama.br William- [softly kissing her cheek] I will be baby.br Gia- [smiling] You come to play with me Daddy? br William- [slowly shaking his head] No baby.br Gia- But you can play. we're only playing hide and seek.br William- Actually. [slowly smiling] I came here to see if you wanted to go and help me pick out your birthday present.br Gia- [brightly smiling] A birthday present? br William- [nodding] Yep.br Gia- [laughing] For me? br William- [smiling] Only if you want one.br Gia- [smiling] Yep I want one.br William- [gently taking her hand] Then come on.br Gia- [shaking her head] But I have to tell Marcus and.br William- I already told him baby.br Gia- [nodding] So he's coming too? br William- No baby. br Gia- But Marcus can come can't he? I want Marcus to come too Daddy.br William- I already asked him if he wanted to go and he told me no.br Gia- But he would go if I asked him.br William- [slowly shaking his head] We won't be gone that long baby. just let him stay with his friends.br Gia- [softly] But Daddy.br William- Baby Marcus doesn't want to go and if you don't leave him we can't go either.br Gia- But.br William- [harshly] Are we going Gia or what? Are you going to stay here with your brother or are you going to the toy store with me? br Gia- [softly as she looked down] I'm going with you.br William- [softly] Smile baby. we're going to have a good time.br Gia- [softly] Ok Daddy.br William- [slowly extending his hand] You ready to go?  
  
Looking in Marcus' direction once again Gia gently placed her hand in William's hoping that somehow her brother would look up and decide he wanted to go with her and William after all. Watching as Marcus continued to laugh and joke with his friends Gia slowly turned towards William nodding as they slowly walked away.  
  
Having been gone what seemed like forever Gia and William returned to an empty park with Marcus no where to be found. Looking around quickly for her brother Gia turned fearful eyes to William speaking quickly.  
  
Gia- [softly] Where is Marcus Daddy? br William- [softly] Baby.br Gia- You have to take me home.br William- [slowly shaking his head] I can't baby.br Gia- But.br William- I talked to your mother and.br Gia- Mama's gonna be so mad I didn't come home with Marcus.br William- It's ok baby.br Gia- But I was supposed to stay with Marcus and.br William- I've talked to your mother and Marcus.br Gia- [softly] I'm going to get in trouble? br William- [slowly shaking his head] No.br Gia- But.br William- [softly] Baby your mother doesn't want you anymore.br Gia- [softly] Huh Daddy? br William- I talked to her and she wants you to stay with me now.br Gia- But I have to go home.br William- [shaking his head] You're going to stay with me.br Gia- [whispering] But we're supposed to make peanut butter cookies. br William- Not this time baby.br Gia- [softly crying] But mama promised me.  
  
Slowly kneeling until he was eye level to Gia William gently wiped her tears as he softly spoke to her.  
  
William- It's ok baby.br Gia- But.br William- I'm going to take care of you now.br Gia- [softly] What about Marcus? br William- [slowly shaking his head] That's why he didn't come with us. he doesn't want you either.br Gia- [quickly nodding] Uhh huh. he told me.br William- Marcus brought you to the park to give you to me.br Gia- [shaking her head] No.br William- [softly] Baby. your mother's tired and she wants some time to herself and I told her I would take care of you.br Gia- But.br William- You don't want to stay with your daddy? br Gia- [shaking her head] I want Mama and Marcus.br William- But they don't want you baby.br Gia- [quickly nodding] Yes they do. I can go with Marcus or.br William- Marcus is going away to school and he already told me that he can't be bothered with you. br Gia- [softly] But.br William- Baby I'm going to take care of you nowbr. Gia- But.br William- It's you and me now baby. me and you against the world.br Gia- [softly crying] I want to go home.br William- You are home. your home's with me now.  
  
Standing and gently taking her hand William slowly walked out of the park with a devastated Gia promising to take all of her hurt away.  
  
b~*~End of Flashback~*~/b/i  
  
Gia- We were gone for a months. William called it our big adventure.br  
  
Alma- Did you ever call your mother or.br Gia- [softly] Yes.br Alma- When and what did she say to you? br Gia- I thought if I could talk to her I could promise her I would be good and she would take me back so I snuck on the phone when William wasn't around but no one answered the phone. br Alma- [softly] Gia.br Gia- When we finally got back to Brooklyn I begged and begged William to take me to see her and Marcus. I thought that maybe they had to see me and they would realize how much they missed me and I would never have to leave them again. br Alma- What did they say to you? br Gia- Nothing.br Alma- She didn't try to explain. your brother didn't say anything to you? br Gia- They were gone. the house was empty and everything was gone. br Alma- [softly] Baby.br Gia- Somehow William got inside and I walked around looking and imagining the life I used to have. Nothing was where it was supposed to be except my room. Nothing was changed. My bed. my toys. it looked like I had just walked out of there. I guess since they didn't want me they didn't want any of my stuff. That was fifteen years ago but like I learned then William is all that I have and I can't just turn my back on him because I want a different life for me and my daughter. br Alma- Gia you have to if you want to live. br Gia- [whispering] I can't Alma.br Alma- Gia.br Gia- When I finally leave here I am never coming back but that can't happen until I know William will be safe and taken care of. br Alma- So Nikolas will never know about his daughter? br Gia- I'll tell him.br Alma- When? br Gia- When I can finally leave and be free from Harvey, Goldmine, stripping, everything.br Alma- [softly] Gia.  
  
Slowly shaking her head Gia ended her conversation with Alma before focusing her attention once again on a sleeping Amaya. Smiling as she lay sleep on her breast Gia gently caressed her chubby face marveling at the beauty of her daughter.  
  
Gia- [whispering] I love you baby. [gently caressing her cheek once again] I'll always love you and I promise that I will never leave you. My daddy used to call me Butter but that's your name now. I'm Peanut and you're Butter. [softly smiling] See we go together Peanut Butter. [softly] now all we need is Jelly.  
  
Touching gently the golden locket that hung loosely around her neck Gia could not help but wonder how differently her life had been if only her mother and brother wanted and loved her as much as she loved and wanted Amaya. Wiping quickly at the tears she did not know was falling Gia carried Amaya to her bed laying her beside her watching as she silently slept. 


End file.
